


Home For Christmas

by prettyspaceprnce



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Family Feels, Feel-good, Fireplaces, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Germany, Goodbyes, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, google translate, newmann - Freeform, theyre gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyspaceprnce/pseuds/prettyspaceprnce
Summary: It's a Christmas love story! Newton Geiszler is taking a one man road trip home this Christmas! This year he is more than committed to making it home on time, but not if his old car and the shitty weather get a say. Hermann Gottlieb is spending his Christmas as he does every year, alone in a cabin up in the mountains of Germany. When Newt's car breaks down in the cold isolated mountains on his way home he finds a handsome cabin owner with open doors and no Christmas spirit, maybe he'll find something else up there as well.(P.s. all German phrases and things are translated by google so I'm sorry if those bits are garbage)(P.p.s. Hey dude, thanks. I know you'll probably never read this but if you do I want you to know you helped me write this so thank you. Yeah I know it's way past Christmas but whatever time is an illusion and stuff. So yeah thanks man you know who you are.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Yeah dad," Newt laughed into the phone. "Yes! I promise I'm not gonna be late this year! Yeah, I'm leaving right now!" He said, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he shoved his last bag into his beat up old punch buggy that was affectionately called Peach. "Yes, now now! Dad, there's literally an entire four days until Christmas! There is no possible way I could miss it!" He was laughing as he walked around the front of his car to get into the driver's side door, hearing his dad knock on wood through the phone as not to jinx his punctual arrival. "If you're so worried about me being late then hang up so I can start driving!" He laughed, getting in the car. "Okay! Yes! I love yo- Yeah I love you too, bye." Newt smiled and took a deep breath before putting the key in the ignition.

"Come on baby." He whispered to the car as he patted the steering wheel, "Come on, Peachy-poo." He said, rubbing the dashboard as he turned the key in the ignition. "Come on, comeoncomeoncomeon YES! Yeah Baby!" The car started up and Newt kissed the steering wheel. "All right! Yes! Road trip time!" He clapped his hands together and looked behind him as he started to back out onto the road. "Back to Berlin." He smiled to himself, patting on the steering wheel. "Holy shit, this is gonna be the longest trip ever." He whined, starting the drive. He kept his eyes on the road as he rifled through the pile of cds next to him. He sighed, thinking he wouldn't be able to get a cd into the slot one handed and turned on the radio.

They're singing Deck The Halls!  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
'Cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year!

"No." Newt said out-loud. "Why are sad Christmas songs even a thing?" He started switching through stations absentmindedly, not actually listening to whether or not he enjoyed any of the music. Then, just his luck, it started to snow. He pressed the button for the windshield wipers, praying they would work and... success! "You are just a million miracles, aren't you?" He patted the steering wheel.

On the road again

"Yes! Road trip music!" He cheered, starting to smile.

I just can't wait to get on the road again

"What station even is this?" He kept glancing down at the radio, but he couldn't look at it long enough to read what station it was while feeling confident in his driving in the snow.

The life I love is makin music with my friends  
And I can't wait to get on the road again  
On the road again  
Goin places that I've never been  
Seein things that I may never see again  
And I can't wait to get on the road again

He sang along to to every 'on the road again' and mumbled the rest of the lyrics. He started to think about his dad, his uncle, and everyone else he'd be seeing for Christmas. The drive from Munich to Nuremberg, where he was supposed to stop and spend his afternoon and night, was about 2 hours long. A trip from Munich to Berlin in one shot was too much, according to his father who thought the car couldn't handle it, so he had already made reservations at an inn in Nuremberg. Newt had made an early start though, he'd left early in the morning, rather than mid to late afternoon so he'd just have hours to do nothing at the inn. He had blocked the music out while lost in his thoughts and only just caught the end of the song.

And I can't wait to get on the road again

"That was Johnny Cash's On The Road, next up we've go-" Newt switched the station before the radio host could finish, sighing as he thought about the hours of nothing ahead of him.

-istmas Eve will find me  
Where the lovelight gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas   
If only in my dreams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me

"Oh shit! Idea!" Newt yelled to himself aloud. He decided that he was going to make one trip. One straight shot to Berlin, no stops, no inn. If he kept good time he'd be there by around 7:00. Well actually considering it's around an 8 hour trip from Munich to Berlin he'd probably get there around 7:30-8:00 with bathroom, snack, and dinner stops. It wasn't perfect, but it would be a surprise and he'd spend the day moving towards something and he'd spend the night with the people he loved. He called and cancelled his reservations at the hotel and smiled to himself, this was definitely a good idea.

Please have snow and mistletoe   
And presents on the tree   
Christmas Eve will find me   
Where the lovelight gleams   
I'll be home for Christmas   
If only in my dreams

"You'll be fine, Peachy." He smiled, patting the steering wheel. "We've got this, right?" After receiving no answer he nodded. "Yeah, right, of course we can do this." He spoke mostly to himself now. He grabbed a cd from the pile next to him and slid one in, not checking what it was. He did this with the thought 'all my music slaps, nothing I own could possibly be bad'. He then heard the opening notes to Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie. "Sadboy music! No!" He said, immediately ejecting the cd. He rifled through the cds next to him again and pushed a different one in. The opening to Michael Jackson's Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough started.

"Yes! Badadadada Badadadadada! Bana bu nana nananananana! Looooooovelyyyyyyyyy! Is the feelin now! Yes Michael!" He twisted the volume knob so it was almost all the way up. He mumbled most of the lyrics, but could be heard belting the chorus from outside the car. "Keep on with the force don't stop! Don't stop til you get enough! Keep on with the force don't stop! Don't stop til you get enough!" As the song concluded Newton sighed, "Oh shit that was a banger." Then the next song started up.

Girl close your eyes, let that rhythm get into you~ "OH FUCK!" Newt shouted, somehow turning the volume up more. He was was humming intensely and anxiously awaiting the lyrics he memorized. "You gotta feel that heat! And we can ride the boogie! Share that beat of looooove! I wanna rock with you! All night! Dance you into day-SUNLIGHT! I wanna rock with you! All night! Rock the night away! Fuck! Yes!" He looked at the cd case next to him and saw it was the entire 'Off The Wall' album. He played out the entire album and then slipped another cd in. It took a bit for the music to start playing, but then he heard the opening to Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. "Oh Shit! It's just you and me Michael! Bangers only!" Maybe this ride wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"She was more like beauty queen from a movie scene! I said don't mind but what do you mean I am the one? Who will dance! On the floor! In the round! She said I am the one! Who will dance! On the floor! In the round!" Newt looked at a sign on the road that said 'Sie betreten jetzt Günzburg'. Nice! "She told me her name was Billie Jean! As she caused a scene! Then every head turned with eyes that-" thunk. "What the fuck was that?" Newt whispered to himself, turning down the music. He looked in his mirror to see if he'd somehow managed to run over something. Nothing back there guess the coast is- thunk. Fuck.

There weren't any warning lights going off anywhere on his car and everything seemed to be working, but he pulled over just to be safe. He got out of the car and popped the hood open before realizing he did not, in fact, know how to fix a car. Nothing looked broken. Newt got back in the car to start it back up... no dice. "Are you fucking me right now? Come on, Peach." He whispered, trying again. "Come on, peachpie." He was running his hands along the steering wheel as if trying to soothe his malfunctioning car. After the 4th, 5th, 6th attempt he turned on his hazard lights and parked. After about 5 minutes Newt managed to wave a car down.

"Hi! Thank you so much! Do you guys by any chance uh know how to fix a car?" He asked smiling as they had rolled down the window to hear him.

"We don't uh speak English." The woman in the drivers seat frowned.

"Oh duh! Wissen Sie, wie man ein Auto repariert?" (Do you know how to fix a car?) Newt asked, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Oh ja das ist einfach!" (Oh yeah that's easy!) The driver smiled, swatting at nothing.

"Großartig! Glaubst du, du könntest mir helfen?" (Great! Do you think you could help me?) Newt asked, now wishing he was wearing more layers.

"Na sicher!" (Of course!) The woman motioned for him to back up so she could exit the car.

"Ich danke dir sehr!" (Thank you so much!) Newt smiled, backing up and moving towards his car. The woman swatted her hand in response again. They both walked over to the car and the lady popped Newt's hood. Newt watched her from a few feet back, going on his tiptoes to see what she was doing. The woman turned around after a bit and Newt smiled at her. The woman then looked over to her own car and just yelled, "Werkzeuge!" (tools) at her buddy. The man exited the car, grabbed a red toolbox out of the trunk and brought it over.

The man and woman stood at the front of his car for about 10 minutes before the woman motioned for him to get in, simply saying "Versuch es." (try it). He hopped in and turned the key in the ignition. They all cheered when it turned on.

"Thank You! So much! Wait I mean, Danke! danke euch beiden!" (Thank you! Thank you both!) He hopped out and hugged them. They smiled and nodded at him politely, putting their tools away as they returned to their car. "Fröhliche Weihnachten!" (Merry Christmas) He shouted and waved as they drove off.

"Alright Peach, we're back on the road! Try not to die on me, girl." He smiled as he began to drive again. The car made a sound and he nervously laughed. "Please don't die." The drive continued as planned for the next to hours before Newt looked at how much gas he had left. "Oh SHIT! How long have we been running on empty? Fuck! Oh shit! Fuck! Oh a gas station, okay all is well." He pulled into the gas station and started to fill up his tank realizing he had made it all the way to Nuremberg. He smiled to himself and pulled out his phone, calling his dad. "Hey dad, I'm in Nuremberg." He laughed, technically he wasn't lying. He was in Nuremberg, maybe just for gas, but he was there. "Yeah I got here safe, I'm on the phone aren't I? Yeah I'm glad I got here now too. A blizzard? For real? There are people cleaning up the roads everywhere. I know I'll get there on time, maybe even a little early." Newt smiled into the phone. "Alright, yeah, stay safe. Stay warm! I love you too dad. Yeah, love you, bye." He finished up filling his tank. He hopped back in the car and watched as the snow began to fall more heavily, and the wind began to pick up.

"Well that doesn't look good." He laughed nervously. "No! A detour! That sucks! This sucks!" Newt said as he squinted at the detour sign. He was being rerouted towards Rothenburg. He frowned but continued driving, turning on the radio. A weather alert came on immediately, urging people to get off the roads.

"Well that doesn't sound good." He laughed a little more nervously. About 45 minutes into the drive Peach started making sounds again. "Oh no, not again. Come on Peachy, let's just make it into town. We can stop at an auto shop and then a hotel." Peach started to make louder sounds.

"That really doesn't sound good." Newt grimaced as he continued to drive. They drove for about 5 more minutes before Peach came to a complete stop. "Fuck." Newt whispered to himself, putting his head in his hands. "It's okay, this is okay, there's a solution to this problem." He started rubbing at his forehead. "Oh duh, I'll call for help!" He smiled, pulling out his phone. He then frowned as he saw he couldn't make any calls. "Oh duh, we're in the mountains, no service." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Ok well the weather warning said no one should be on the road so... So I'm just a dumb ass and there's no one to bail me out of this one, fuck." He whispered to himself, dropping his head on the steering wheel. This fucking sucked.

"Okay, I'm 10 minutes away from the nearest town, well ten minutes driving... That doesn't matter. If I can make it into the town then I can get help." He clapped his hands together. "Oh it's gonna be so cold." He whined, bundling up. He opened the car door and it was immediately pushed back closed by the wind. "Not even god wants me to go out there." He whined again. "It's fine it's okay, I can do this. I can do this!" He jumped out of the car and started walking down the road. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

"Cold. Cold. Cold." Newt shivered, walking down the road. He squinted trying to find any sign of lights, the sky had turned a pale grey, almost white due to the seemingly endless snow. "I'm such a fucking idiot." He whispered to himself, trudging through the snow. "Dad was right, I should've just stayed at that fucking hotel but I'm So. Fucking. Stupid." He grumbled enunciating every word with a purposeful step. He pulled his phone out for the 80th time checking again to see if he had any service and once again, no dice. "Why me?" Newt asked the sky. "Why me?"

"You know what, this is fine. This is gonna be okay. Some really hot guy is about to pull over in like a snow mobile or something and he's gonna sweep me off my feet and we're gonna snuggle by the fire place and he's gonna like hand feed me chocolate and it's gonna be great." Newt continued to talk as he walked. "Yeah and he's gonna have a really cute dog, it's gonna be a Saint Bernard or something and he's just gonna be so buff that he can just lift it like it's nothing." He stared at the ground ahead of him as he walked as not to trip and to keep the wind from cutting at his face.

"Or I'm gonna like make it to town and there's gonna be some super hot lady there and she'll take me home with her because I've got nowhere to go and all the hotels are closed. And we'll obviously snuggle by the fire because I'm so fucking cold. Holy shit." He shivered, kicking at the snow in front of him. "At least it's pretty." He sighed. He looked up to watch the snow fall and caught a glimpse of a light ahead. "Holy shit!" He shouted, smiling. He punched the air and jumped triumphantly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He squinted to try to see it better though that was practically useless as his glasses were covered in snowflakes and water droplets.

"Please be a hotel, please be a hotel, please be a hotel." He whispered to himself as he started the long walk towards the light. "I'd settle for anything at this point. A house, a diner, a shop, a campfire, any place with a working phone." He was basically just swinging his legs at this point as his feet had gone numb. The closer he got, he slowly began to realize the light was uphill, far uphill. It looked like it could be a cabin, the kind people rent for skiing or something. But the lights were on, that was all that mattered. Even if he was just let in for a phone call, or just given directions to the nearest town he'd be grateful.

"It would be really great! If there was a hot guy in there!" He sang quietly to himself. "Maybe we'd hold hands! Or like cuddle or something!" He continued singing in no particular tune. His knee locked out of nowhere and he fell face first into the snow. He pushed himself back up to his feet, shaking off the snow. "I swear, if I die out here I'm gonna start worshiping Satan." He shouted to presumably god. He tried to wipe the snow off his face, but the numbness of his fingers made him slap himself instead. "Man this sucks." He sighed, wanting to pat his sore cheek, but not willing to risk another accidental slap.

He shoved both his hands in his pockets and continued to trudge through the snow. As he pushed his way up the hill off road a snowy path opened up to what he assumed was a long driveway. "Yes!" He cheered suddenly gaining back all his energy as he sprinted up the hill. He tripped over his own feet at least 10 times, somehow managing to stay on his feet with shaky balance at best. He made his way up to the front of the house but slipped on a patch of ice by the front of the door. His leg went up in the air and he slammed into his back, wheezing out a "Fuck." as he stared up at the grey sky. He lay there for a minute before pushing himself up, making his way to the door. He leaned on the door frame, barely trusting his legs anymore before he gave three hard knocks. He waited a moment and got no response. Then he knocked three times again, but harder now.

The door swung open to reveal a very tall, very skinny, very handsome, and very annoyed man. The man's annoyance immediately turned to shock as he laid his eyes on the human icicle Newt.

"H-hi." Newt shivered as he stuttered out a greeting. "S-sorry to both-ther you but my c-car broke down a f-few uh a little ways back and I was wondering if I could us-sse your phone?" He hadn't realized how bad he was shaking until he couldn't get a word out. The man just stared at him with wide eyes and a mouth hanging agape in shock. "Or if you could j-just point me in the direction of the nearest t-town that would be-be great." Newt tried to smile politely, but it hurt his cheeks. He felt like his face was frozen solid and he was cracking his skin. He sniffled as the man stared at him silently.

"O-of course, please come in." He was pulled through the door and it was closed behind him. "My phone is right this way if you would-" The kind man was interrupted by a power surge. Every light in the cabin flickered and the radio stopped playing, which Newt hadn't previously realized was on. They stared at each other in stunned silence.

"I'm Newton Geiszler, by the way." Newt stuck his quivering hand out for a shake.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Geiszler, I am Hermann Gottlieb." He took his hand. "And you are cold as ice." The man-Hermann said in a way that made it sound involuntary. "The phone is right this way," he said again. "If you would just follow me." He led him through what looked like the living room and he almost fainted at the sight of the fireplace. They continued their walk through a cute little kitchen where there was a wall phone. "Make as many calls as you need." Hermann motioned towards the phone before backing out of the room to give him privacy. Newt heard him walk into the living room and turn on the radio.

"Thank you so much." Newt smiled, picking up the phone. He punched in his dad's number first just to call and say what happened, next he'd call a tow truck. But the phone didn't seem to be working.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Hermann?" Newt called out, unsure of how polite it was to be shouting in a stranger's house. Hermann entered the room almost immediately. "Super sorry to bother you, and thank you again so much for letting me in but um there some kind of trick to using the phone? Because it sounds like the line is dead."

"Yes, I just heard on the radio that many power lines have gone down and much of the town's power has gone-" He was interrupted by the lights shutting off. "...out."

"Uh, Hermann... I can't see anything so I'm gonna reach out and try to find you." Newt said slowly moving his arms around. He hit something solid and heard a gasp. "Sorry! Did I hit you? What am I touching right now?" He asked nervously.

"You are touching my arm Newton." Hermann said simply. "You are just very very cold. There is a flashlight in the kitchen, I'm going to get it in a moment, but first I'm going to guide you to the fire."

"Oh." Newt said quietly. Hermann hooked Newt's arm in his and held his one hand in both of his own. He moved his hands back and forth, trying to warm him up while walking him to the fire place. He sat him down and Newt watched him with sparkling eyes as he knelt with him in the dim fiery glow.

"I will return in just a moment." He said rising back up to his feet. He came back with a flashlight in hand. "I'm going to go out to my truck and see if I can radio anyone in. Just stay put." Hermann walked towards the door where he pulled on a big jacket and slipped into some boots. He opened the door and the room was filled with a cold burst of air, then he had slammed the door behind himself. Newt shuffled closer to the fire, removing his coat. He put his hands close and sniffled as he waited for Hermann to return. He had just regained feeling in all his body parts when the door swung open again.

"We're up to three feet of snow." Hermann said as he removed the scarf from around his mouth. "And all the roads are closed." He added, stepping out of his boots. "The power is out, so the heat is going to be going out soon as well." He sighed. He hung his coat up and walked over to Newt, offering his hand. "You should change into dry clothes." Newt felt his cheeks turn pink as he accepted the hand of the man who had been nothing short of an angel to him. Hermann guided him to his room where he pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a sweater and some fuzzy socks. "You may change in here I'll be bringing blankets to the fireplace. We're going to have to sleep there tonight, everywhere else in the house will be far too cold."

"Uh, right." Newt nodded, blushing as Hermann handed him a flashlight. "Thanks." Hermann just nodded as he closed the door to give him privacy. Newt peeled of his sopping wet clothes and shivered as he made the transition to the the comfortable, though ill fitting, sweats. Newt walked back into the living room where he saw Hermann tending to the fire. "Thank you, again." Newt said, breaking Hermann away from his thoughts. Hermann looked up and his eyes went wide, his mouth hung slightly open and he had to remind himself to close it and that he did, in fact, have to respond.

"O-of course." He stuttered out. "So, Mr. Geiszler, what were you doing out in that storm?" Hermann asked as Newt came to sit down next to him by the fire.

"Being an idiot." Newt laughed to himself. Hermann raised an eyebrow and Newt began to speak again. "I was driving to visit my family for the holidays, but I decided to cancel my hotel and try to drive to Berlin in one trip." Newt smiled. Hermann stared at him, mouth agape. "Because you know I wanted to surprise them by getting home early. Pretty stupid, right?" He paused to gauge Hermann's reaction then continued. "Well this wasn't even the first time my car broke down."

"Well, it sounds like you've had quite the adventure." Hermann said stoking the fire as he felt Newt scoot closer.

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm really cold." Newt shivered.

"Of course not." Hermann wrapped a blanket around Newt's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Thanks." Newt couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermann's face. "So, uh, what are you doing up here? Vacation?"

"I'm going to be spending my Christmas here." He said simply. "Give me your hands." He didn't elaborate, rubbing Newt's hands in his own.

"Alone?" Newt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Alone." Hermann confirmed with a sigh.

"Aren't you gonna visit your family? It's Christmas time ma-" He was interrupted.

"No. No I don't think I will." Hermann answered abruptly. He didn't look up from Newt's hands and they sat there silently for a bit.

"Don't tell me you're a scrooge." Newt smiled, shoulder bumping Hermann as he tried to make the mood less bleak.

"Bah Humbug." Hermann replied with a small smile, blowing warm air on their hands as he rubbed. Newt laughed at that, it was a giggle that bubbled to the surface and made the air around them seem lighter.

"So Mr. Grinch," Newt smiled as he started the sentence out jokingly. "Are you really spending Christmas up here by yourself?" He frowned, he knew he should've dropped it but his curiosity got the better of him.

"I..." Hermann paused to think. "I don't have anyone to spend Christmas with." He replied quietly. They sat there silently for a bit, just looking each other in the gentle glow of the fireplace, listening to the wood as it crackled and burned. Hermann cleared his throat, breaking the silence as well as the eye contact, to speak. "We should get you something to eat." He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Newt cold and at a loss for words. "The power may be out," Hermann spoke from the kitchen. "But the stove should still be working." He said opening a can of what Newt assumed to be soup.

Newt followed him into the kitchen, still wrapped in a blanket. "So do you live up here?" He asked, trying to start a less rigid conversation.

"Sometimes." Hermann said, not looking up from the soup on the stove.

"Mysterious." Newt smiled, coming closer. "So how often do you live here?" He asked.

"Not often." Hermann was trying to keep the conversation to a minimum, but that wasn't exactly Newt's strong suit.

"I usually don't live back in Munich, but I'm working there as a professor right now." Newt leaned on the counter next to the stove, that seemed to get Hermann's attention.

"You're a professor?" He asked, sounding shocked. "What, may I ask, do you teach?"

"Uh biotech and bio-engineering." Newt was watching Hermann stir the soup on the stove and he watched as he stopped stirring, mouthed what Newt had just said back to himself, blinked, and started stirring again. "So what do you do?" Newt asked with a smile.

"I used to be a part of a sort of... partnership. I helped run a family business." Hermann said, not looking up from the soup.

"Oh cool! That sounds fun." Newt nodded, expecting him to continue. Hermann did not reply and the air hung thick between them. "I'm going home to see my dad and my uncle! I don't have any brothers or sisters or anything." He looked to Hermann who was still looking at the stove. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Newt asked, desperately trying to keep the conversation going.

"The soup is ready."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is really good." Newt smiled, eating another spoonful of soup.

"It came from a can." Hermann said, eating another spoonful from his own bowl. Newt just nodded his head and shuffled closer so their sides were touching. They had moved from the kitchen back to their little spot huddled under blankets in front of the fireplace. He felt Hermann freeze up and he too went stiff, but only for a second. He continued to eat his soup and relaxed against Hermann, trying to mentally send him calming energy. He felt Hermann become more relaxed and he smiled to himself.

"Woah! Is that a record player?" Newt squinted at something across the room, raising his flashlight.

"It is." Hermann nodded, blinking a few times as if he'd just woken up.

"Can I play something?" Newt smiled, looking to Hermann for approval. Hermann nodded and he hopped to his feet, looking through the records. "Oh shit! Christmas Classics!" He lifted up a record, placing it down on the player. It crackled for a second and Newt made a 'yikes' face before the music started playing.

Oh the weather outside is frightful

Newt smiled and crawled back into his cozy spit next to Hermann.

But the fire is so delightful  
So if we've no place to go  
Let it snow Let it snow Let it snow

The music seemed to fade out as background sound to their conversation. Seeming like the soundtrack to a Christmas love story. Like some movie that would star a white guy and a white girl, both conventionally attractive. The woman, engaged to her fiancé who she is just now realizing she may not love, and the white guy, unattached, most likely divorced or having a nasty breakup years prior. The movie would have some cheesy title like 'Snowed In Love' or 'Christmas Miracle' and Newt couldn't help but sigh wistfully at the thought of a love story. Soon he was brought back to reality by a feeling of guilt.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being nosy before. Like you let me into your house-" Newt started but Hermann waved his hand in the air and opened his mouth to protest. "No it's true and I've gotta say it. You let me, a stranger, in your house, you feed me, you give me warm clothes, a nice place to stay, you give me your time and company- and I just start asking 20 questions." Newt shuffled so he could face him. "And I'm really sorry about pushing all that family stuff on you-"

"It's quite alright, Newto-"

"No it's not. I pushed even though it was obvious you didn't want to talk about it. And look man, I know what it's like to have family you aren't close to or family who left or whatever, just people that you'll never see again and you're actually kinda glad." Newt realized he was rambling and sighed. "I was just trying to say I get it and I'm sorry for being a jerk before." Newt put his arm around Hermann's shoulder as he adjusted the blanket to around both of them again. He was making sure they were wrapped up together and he felt Hermann turn to look at him. He turned back to face him and their faces were only inches apart.

When we finally kiss goodnight   
How I'd hate to go out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm

Newt felt his cheeks turn pink and flicked his gaze from Hermann's eyes to his lips, hoping it wasn't just him who, considering their proximity, the warmth of the fire, and the mood the music was setting, was hoping they were about to kiss. He swallowed hard. "So um-" He felt himself leaning impossibly closer. "Do you have a girlfriend or something?" He felt his face turn beet red once he asked the question but didn't care as he saw what almost looked like a smile form on Hermann's lips.

"No I do not have a girlfriend..." Hermann paused and felt his lips curve into a small barley noticeable smile. "Or something." He whispered as they were still inches apart. "What about you Mr. Geiszler?"

"No." Newt answered too quickly. "Uh no yeah, no girlfriend," he met Hermann's eyes. "No boyfriend." Newt felt Hermann's breath ghost over his lips and he felt his eyes flutter closed. He leaned forward and closed the gap further. Their lips were barely apart and they inched ever closer when finally~ Newt turned away quickly and sneezed into his elbow. Sneezing two more times after that. Hermann started at him for a moment, shocked.

"I'm going to go get some tissues." Hermann said, standing up. On his way out of the room he removed the vinyl from the player and turned it off.

"Thank you." Newt said, sneezing a few more times. He put his head in his hands once Hermann left the room. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He whisper yelled to himself, punching himself in the head. He rubbed his hands all over his face and sighed. "Shit he's cute." As if on queue he heard Hermann's footsteps draw nearer, almost as if he was intentionally walking harder to alert Newt to not say anything he wouldn't want him to hear. Which made his face get red again.

"There you are." Hermann said placing the tissue box in Newt's lap and a small trash can next to him.

"Thanks man." Newt said before blowing his nose.

"There's no need to thank me, liebling." Once the words left his lips both of them froze. Newt stopped mid-blowing his nose and felt his face turn red and watched Hermann sputter, searching for something to say.

"It's funny, I was born in Berlin but I spent so much of my life in New York and Boston it feels like I forgot half the language." It was a blatant lie, but it was all he could think of on the spot. He looked at Hermann nervously, hoping he'd buy the obviously fake story. When he saw Hermann relax he cheered to himself, a mini victory. "So have you stayed in Germany your whole life?" Newt tried to bring them back around to small talk.

"Yes, well not entirely, I have traveled, but I have only lived here in Germany, yes." Hermann was still getting himself together as he answered the question. "I don't believe I've ever been to New York."

"Oh my god, you've got to go one day!" Newt smiled. "Everything is amazing!" He was about to go into a rant about about the food the music and all around energy of the whole state but stopped as he turned to Hermann, trying to make sure he wouldn't bore him to death. When he caught Hermann's gaze he felt himself blush and he immediately felt very exposed and embarrassed. Hermann's gaze was soft, far too soft and loving for him to handle. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "It's uh really cool, you should definitely try to go someday."

"I think I could use a tour guide." Hermann smiled, bumping him with his shoulder encouragingly.

"Then I'm your man." Newt smiled wide, adjusting the blankets again.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can see it now, the Gottlieb Geiszler tour de New York!" He put one arm around Hermann and motioned the other up through the air in front of them as if presenting him with some unfathomably beautiful landscape. Hermann stifled a laugh and this only encouraged Newt. A huge grin spread across his face as he continued. "It's gonna be great! Just imagine! We can see all the touristy spots and take lame corny pictures!" His eyes lit up as ideas flashed through his mind. "We could go to the Statue of Liberty! Oh we could visit the Empire State Building!" He clapped his hands together. "Oooh and then! Then we can visit the places where there's actual good food and cool stuff and-" Newt's speech was cut off by him violently coughing. "Yikes, that didn't sound good." He laughed before coughing again. "Yeah that was a gross one." He smiled, sniffling.

"Are you alright? Are you catching a cold?" Hermann was moving his head around to try to get a better look at him. Newt shook his head and continued.

"It's gonna be great, man! Hold on! Mr. Gottlieb let me paint you a picture!" Hermann cracked a smile at the ridiculousness of it all. "It's a bright new day in the city that never sleeps! The city is bustling with people and we're sharing a hot dog lady and the tramp style." He winked, elbowing Hermann jokingly. Hermann scoffed but was unable to stop the wide smile that spread across his face as Newt was about to continue. Newt, who had a wide grin to mirror Hermann's opened his mouth again but promptly closed it.

He started sneezing before he could speak again and this time Hermann didn't just let him wave it off. He took his chin in his hand and turned his face so he could actually look at him. Newt's nose was bright red, so red in fact that he could've been mistaken for Rudolph and his cheeks were slowly reddening to match. Was he blushing? Newt pushed his hand away and tried to wave him off but was interrupted when another coughing fit started up.

"I'm fine, it's just a little cough-" He ended with a sneeze. "So maybe it's a cold but..." He trailed of with a shrug before sneezing again. "But it's just a small one."

Hermann was already grumbling to himself as he was rearranging blankets and pillows. "Honestly, Newton." He muttered shaking his head. "Lay down." He commanded, pushing Newt down before he could respond.

"Easy there bud-" He was interrupted.

"Do you have a fever?" He asked with a bored expression.

"Hermann, I feel fine." Newt lied. Hermann rolled his eyes.

"Do you feel hot?" Hermann asked laying him properly on the makeshift floor bed.

"I mean I'm curled up by the fire with Prince Charming so yeah." Newt laughed. Hermann paused for a moment before shaking his head and adjusting his position once again.

"Well it's positively frigid in here, even with the fire." Hermann moved his hand to gently press against Newt's forehead.

"Hermann I don't have a-" He was promptly cut off.

"You're running hot." He shook his head as if to say I told you so. He must have seen Newt's face turn to annoyance because he began to smile and ran his hand down along Newt's cheek. "Just relax, you'll recover faster that way." He spoke quietly. Newt sighed and subconsciously leaned into Hermann's hand. When their eyes met Newt realized he was basically nuzzling into Hermann's hand, making both of them blush. Yet Hermann didn't remove his hand, only moving slightly to caress Newt's cheek with his thumb. Newt's breath hitched and caught in his throat. Newt put his hand on Hermann's and looked up at him with sparkling eyes only to slowly move his hand away.

Hermann felt his cheeks turn pink but didn't pull away. He only sighed and smiled. "Just go to sleep, Newton." He shook his head fondly.

"Kiss me goodnight?" Newt grinned from ear to ear as Hermann rolled his eyes.

"You're a fool." Hermann smiled, shaking his head.

"On the cheek?" Newt said, hoping that would somehow better his chances.

"This is only because you're delusional and need to rest." He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Rad." Newt smiled, closing his eyes. "So we're going to bed now?" He asked, opening one eye slightly.

"Yes, I believe the best course of action now would be to sleep." Hermann nodded.

"Cool cool, so... are you gonna hold me?" Newt smiled as Hermann scoffed. "For warmth! To be warm!" He laughed as he tried to justify himself. Usually he wouldn't be so forward and joking with a complete stranger, especially considering the circumstances, but he was feverish, trying to impress this stranger and it sorta just felt like they clicked.

"Go to sleep, Newton." Hermann sighed, laying down next to him. Newt rolled so he was facing Hermann and curled into him, closing his eyes. Hermann huffed out a sigh and somehow managed to get himself comfortable despite the amalgamation of limbs which surrounded him. "This is ridiculous." He whispered to himself.

"Whatever dude." Newt yawned, snuggling closer and looking up at him. "Could you give me more blanket? I'm chilly." He closed his eyes and basically buried his face in Hermann's chest. "You have almost the entirety of the blankets." Hermann grumbled pulling him impossibly closer to share the warmth which was so rudely being taken from him. "And I am just as cold." He closed his eyes. Newt's hands were clinging onto the front of Hermann's jacket under the blankets and Hermann had somehow managed to wrap one arm around Newt's waist while the other hand clung like a vice holding the blankets closed around them.

"Come closer I'm cold." Newt breathed into Hermann's chest.

"Newton I must inform you that it may actually be physically impossible for me to come any closer." Hermann rolled his eyes. "You feel cold because you're sick, you're most likely going to feel unbelievably hot in 10 minutes." Newt mumbled an incomprehensible reply into Hermann's chest and was drifting off in seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

Newt opened his eyes to a blinding white light. "Oh fuck." He whispered, covering his eyes and squinting. "Holy shit did I die?" He sat up abruptly, immediately regretting it as the dizziness from moving too quickly hit him hard. "You can still get headaches in heaven?" He blinked, looking around. He put on his glasses and his eyes slowly began to focus. "You can still be cold in heaven?" He asked rubbing his arms as he shivered, slowly beginning to recognize his surroundings. "Heaven looks a lot li-"

"You're not dead." Hermann called out from the kitchen. He slowly began to enter the room with two plates of food. "And this is most definitely not heaven." He walked over and knelt down in front of Newt, surrounded by the glowing white light of the sun reflecting off the snow that streamed through the windows. It looked like he had a halo or some sort of glowing white aura around him.

"But you're like my guardian angel." Newt's eyes gleamed. "You look like an angel." He whispered to himself. He then smiled and his eyes lit up before he started talking again, effectively preventing Hermann from responding. "Dude is that bacon and eggs?!"

"Mhmm." Hermann sat down, placing one of the two plates in front of him along with a fork, knife and napkin.

"I could kiss you!" Newt said staring at the plate with almost teary eyes. Hermann seemed struck by the remark but quickly regained composure. Newt shoveled the food into his mouth and moaned grabbing onto Hermann for support as if he was about to fall. Hermann's eyes went wide as he turned to Newt.

"Newton are you-" he was cut off.

"Dude." Newt's eyes were closed. "Duuuuude." He opened his eyes again as he turned to Hermann. "This is so good." He ate more eggs and let out another moan. "This is so fucking good holy shit." He looked Hermann dead in the eyes. "I owe you my life." He covered his mouth to not be rude, as he was talking with a mouth full of food. Hermann choked on seemingly nothing and Newt just kept eating.

"Well I-" He was interrupted by another loud moan.

"Oh fuck me this is delicious." Newt closed his eyes taking another bite. He then opened his eyes again to see Hermann staring at him, his mouth slightly open in shock. "Oh shit am I being rude? I'm sorry man I just haven't had like actual good food in forever." He apologized continuing to eat. "I'm sor-"

"No no please you aren't being rude at all enjoy your food." Hermann motioned for him to keep eating as he began to eat as well. He noticed that Newt was almost done with the entire plate in a matter of seconds. "Would you- would you like some more?" He asked cautiously.

"Please?" Newt moaned through another mouthful of food. Hermann couldn't help but react to that one. His face turned bright red and he choked on his bacon. He coughed it up with the help of Newt patting his back and he reverted back to his stoic expression, blaming it on eating too fast, not chewing enough.

"I'll be right back with more." He said, his voice raspy and quiet.

"God thank you holy shit it's so good." Newt finished his plate and wrapped himself in the blanket to stay warm while he waited. After a moment he got up and followed Hermann into the kitchen.

"I really don't deserve half of the compliments but I'm flattered nonetheless." Hermann continued cooking. He realized Newt was just going to continue standing at a respectful distance while watching him so he spoke again. "Do you need something?" He asked over his shoulder.

"That's what I was about to ask you." Newt replied, approaching in the blanket.

"I beg your pardon?" Hermann actually turned his back to the stove to look at Newt in confusion.

"Like do you need anything? Or need help with anything? Like is there anything I can do for you? You're just doing so much for me and like I have to do something for you, y'know? Like I don't want to say to repay you because whatever you could possibly need there's no way it can equate to what you've done for me because you basically saved my life."

"I- you really don't owe me anything-" Hermann tried to protest but was quickly interrupted.

"But I do!" Newt argued laughing at how ridiculous of an argument this was.

"You really don't." Hermann put his hands out in a small barely noticeable sort of 'back off' motion.

"You saved my life! I would've frozen to death out there!" Newt motion to the door with his arms and was moving his hands around as he spoke.

"Anyone would've done the same." Hermann shook his head.

"They really wouldn't." Newt furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Hermann incredulously.

"It would've been cruel of me to leave you out there! Especially when I have so much to share! I have a roof, I have food, I have a bed, I have-"

"Fire." Newt interrupted, eyes wide.

"Yes! I have the fire! I couldn't just leave you out in the cold when I have-"

"Fire!" He said, more frantically this time.

"Yes Newton, the fire." Hermann sighed with a nod.

"No! Fire! Right there! The eggs! On Fire!" He was slapping Hermann's shoulder, he then rushed passed him to the flaming pan of what used to be eggs. "Uh shit! Uh!" He looked around trying to figure out what to do.

"The sink! The sink!" Hermann exclaimed, gesturing wildly towards the sink. Newt ran and threw the flaming pan into the sink and turned the water on. The air was instantaneously filled with the smell of smoke and loud sizzling. They both stood back, staring at the would-be house fire.

"So uh," Newt broke the silence. "I'm not actually that hungry." He cracked a smile.

Hermann laughed. He actually laughed at how incredibly stupid the comment was. It wasn't funny at all but it was so stupid he had to laugh. Newt smiled and turned to him. His eyes were sparkling and you could practically see the hearts floating from his head as he looked at Hermann's smile and listened to that laugh. He hadn't realized he was staring until the laughing subsided and Hermann was looking at him confused and red-faced. He immediately looked away as if that wasn't the most suspicious thing he could've possibly done. He glanced back to find Hermann's eyes on him, making him immediately look away again.

"Newton?" Hermann asked, ducking his head a bit to get a better look at Newt.

"Yeah?" Newt replied all too quickly. Hermann smiled at that as well.

"You've got something on your lip." He said with a quiet, almost inaudible, laugh.

"O-oh, do I? Haha uh silly me. I'll um I'll just-" Newt stuttered turning away a bit to lick at his lips.

"No I don't think you'll be able to get it with your tongue, let me." Hermann took a step closer and leaned forward, drawing nearer to Newt. Newt's eyes went wide as Hermann got closer before he snapped them shut and tilted his head up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ehem." Hermann cleared his throat and Newt slowly opened his eyes to find Hermann standing in front of him with a paper towel in his hand. "I just had to get a towel from behind you." Newt felt his face turn bright red. "To um..." he trailed off and mimed wiping his face.

"No, yeah I know. I-I know you were I was just uh-I was just closing my eyes for a second because um I have a- uh I have a little headache so I was just uh resting my eyes for a minute... yeah." Newt stumbled over his words trying to come up with an excuse. Hermann smiled and nodded at the obvious lie.

"Right." He said quietly. "Now if you'd hold still for a moment." Hermann took a step closer and put a hand on Newt's chin to gently support him as he held him steady. Newt was backed up against the sink and had both hands back on the counter the keep him up incase his knees buckled from swooning too hard. Newt's breath caught in his throat as he watched Hermann lean in once again. He kept his eyes open this time, watching Hermann's eyes lock onto his lips. He subconsciously licked them and swallowed and for a second Hermann's gaze flickered to his eyes, making him blush and look away completely un-suspiciously. Hermann wiped at the corner of his mouth with the towel but his hand lingered on Newt's face next to his lips. Newt looked back up and saw that Hermann's eyes were on him, meeting his own eyes. Newt decided to look anywhere but at Hermann which brought his eyes up to the ceiling where hanging from a little string dangled an all too familiar toxic plant.

"Mistletoe." He whispered to himself, mentally cursing as he realized he had spoken out loud. This caused Hermann to look up as well. He swallowed hard and tried to think of something else to say as he felt his face redden. "Why do you uh have mistletoe up here? I thought you lived here alone." He said way too quickly.

"I do indeed stay here alone but," He paused to smile. "but that's besides the point. Staying here alone doesn't mean I won't follow Christmas tradition." He took a step closer and rubbed his thumb across Newt's cheek letting his hands fall, then folding them behind his back.

"Right." Newt nodded, he felt his brain going fuzzy and his heart beating so hard he could swear he could see his sweater moving. "It uh- well it is tradition." He replied, not knowing what else to say. He met Hermann's gaze again and licked his lips. He felt a little kick of confidence and spoke. "I'm not one to needlessly break tradition." He smiled a tiny hopeful smile.

"Neither am I." Hermann replied, stepping impossibly closer. "But does the tradition only cover Christmas Day?" He asked almost teasing.

"I'm pretty sure it includes the whole season." Newt nodded, pretending to be sure of himself. "And we wouldn't wanna take any chances." He added quickly.

"You're right. It's best not to take any chances." Hermann smiled leaning so their noses were touching. He pulled back a bit. "Unless~"

Newt grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him down into a kiss as he pushed himself up onto his tiptoes. For a split second he was scared he had just made the worst decision in his entire life but then he felt Hermann kiss back. He felt himself leaning in even closer and he tripped forward a bit falling back on his heels letting one of his hands slip from Hermann's face to rest on his chest. Hermann pushed back and continued to kiss him, leaning him against the sink once again. Newt's other hand traveled from Hermann's cheek to the back of his head while Hermann timidly placed his hands on Newt's waist. Newt smiled into the kiss almost laughing at the contrast between the teasing and the intensity of the kiss opposed to the un-sureness and the feather-light touch on his waist. He found himself twirling his fingers in Hermann's hair as he rubbed up and down his chest and he felt Hermann's hands slowly sliding down from his waist to his hips. Newt pulled back to take a breath and felt a grin spread across his face. He ducked his head down and touched his fingers to his lips almost as if saying 'wow that really just happened'.

"So you were saying unless...?" Newt smiled cheekily, looking up again and batting his eyelashes only half jokingly.

"Mein Gott." Hermann whispered to himself grabbing Newt by his hips and pulling him back in. Newt let out a little excited giggle right before their lips met again. If Hermann hadn't been literal inches away from him he'd probably be doing a little happy dance. Newt broke the kiss again but only to grab Hermann by the front of his sweater and walk backwards with him til he could hop up on the counter. Hermann brought their lips together once again. He then moved his hands to slowly slide up and down Newt's thighs. Newt wouldn't've said he gasped per se, he just quietly sucked in a breath out of shock.

"Shit okay." He broke the kiss to smile and spread his legs further, giving Hermann room to stand closer. "Bit forward aren't we, Mr. Gottlieb?" Newt teased, not having much affect as he was saying this breathlessly.

"I'll stop anything you protest to." Hermann leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "And it's Dr. Gottlieb." He slid his hands up and around to the backs of Newt's thighs where he settled on The Booty™ grabbing and lifting him. Newt immediately threw his arms around Hermann's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Hermann started to walk them out of the kitchen.

"So where are you taking me, handsome?" Newt broke away from the kiss to whisper against his lips but spoke again before Hermann had a chance to respond. "Oh! My apologies! Where are you taking me Doctor Handsome?" He smiled and leaned back a bit to gauge Hermann's reaction.

"I," Hermann smiled, pressing their noses together. "Am taking you~" He laid him down on his back in front of the fire detaching the arms and legs from where they were wrapped around him. "Back to rest." He had returned back to his regular tone rather than the low whisper he had been using just seconds ago.

"What?!" Newt flopped down on his back with an exasperated sigh. "For real?"

"You're still sick." Hermann said firmly.

"If I'm so sick then why'd you kiss me then? Hmm? Check and mate." Newt sat up and crossed his arms.

"If I'm remembering correctly it's you who kissed me." Hermann said, tapping his chin.

"Yeah but you were gonna kiss me first." Newt argued.

"Oh was I?" Hermann leaned in.

"I believe you were." Newt smiled leaning in as well to leave only a tiny gap between them.

"Maybe I was." Hermann met his lips for only second to just give him a peck before pulling away. Newt leaned further forward and huffed when he was met by nothing but air. Hermann laughed as he disappeared into the kitchen and Newt just flopped onto his back with a sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Newt rolled on his side so he was facing the fire and let out a sigh. "Alright." He whispered to himself. "Game time. Game plan. Time for a game plan. It's game plan time." He then stared into the fire silently. "Oh shit! Fuckin Eureka dude!" He sat up. "Hey Hermann?" He called from his blanket burrito by the fire.

"Yes Newton?" Hermann called back.

"What do you, like, do up here?" He asked, playing with the hem of the blanket.

"Bored already?" Hermann peeked his head out of the kitchen where he was scrubbing the burnt egg pan.

"No I could do this all day." Newt stretched and yawned contently, only partially trying to prove his point. "Just curious about how you spend your time." He smiled.

"I like to read fairly often." He replied. Newt just smiled and nodded before looking around.

"Yeah I assumed. Poetry I bet-" He was poking fun before he stopped short, interrupting himself with an idea. "Oh hey! So what kinda music do you have? Other than Christmas Classics of course." Newt smiled.

"You're free to take a look and play whatever you please." Hermann motioned towards it welcomingly.

"Thanks man." Hey looked through the records and stopped after flipping through a few. "Do you dance?" He asked over his shoulder with an almost joking smile.

"I haven't in quite some time." Hermann replied honestly. "But yes, I am able to waltz."

"I didn't peg you as the dancing type." He smiled picking out a Frank Sinatra record. "I never learned how." He added, placing the record on the player. He sat in front of it as the music started up, just humming to himself. Hermann cleared his throat behind him and Newt turned to find him standing with his hand outstretched. "Mr.- excuse me," He paused. "Dr. Gottlieb, are you asking me to dance?" Newt asked with a bright smile. He watched as Hermann rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, most likely to revoke the offer. "Because I'd be honored." He took the outstretched hand and stood. "So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Put your hand on my shoulder," Hermann nodded towards his free hand and Newt complied. "and I'll put my hand on your waist." He said placing his hand so gently on Newt's waist it was practically hovering. Newt smiled and held in a laugh as Hermann straightened up. "It's pretty simple really, I step in time with the music and you follow my lead."

"Lead the way." Newt smiled, stepping closer to Hermann.

"You may want to start by watching my feet." Both he and Newt looked down at the same time and bumped their heads.

"Sorry-" Newt put his hand on his head.

"No, please that was my fault-" Hermann apologized also rubbing his own head.

"No really I should've been paying attention." Newt let out a small laugh.

"I could say the same thing." Hermann replied in agreement. They both laughed nervously as their eyes met again. Newt tore his eyes away and cleared his throat.

"So uh, so I'll just watch what you do and uh follow." He re-positioned himself before looking back up at Hermann again. "Follow your lead." He swallowed.

"Alright." Hermann straightened his back. "I am going to start by taking my right foot and stepping to the right, because you are following my lead and mirroring me you are going to be stepping-"

"Left with my left foot." Newt nodded.

"Precisely. I will call out which direction you are going to be moving in as we transition into it as not to confuse you. When I move right I will say left, when I step back I will up and so on and so forth." Hermann nodded.

"Cool, got it." Newt adjusted his feet to mirror Hermann's and smiled.

"Are you ready?" Hermann asked with a small sign.

"Never been readier." Newt smiled.

"1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2 3. Left 2 3, up 2 3, right 2 3, back 2 3, left 2 3, up 2 3, right 2 3, back 2 3. Very good 3, up 2 3, right 2 3, back 2 3, left 2 3, up 2 3, right 2 3, back 2 3..." Hermann trailed off as he hummed and kept the beat, tapping his fingers on Newt's waist.

Newt and Hermann would lean into every transitional step turning every motion into a sway. Newt had only tripped into Hermann three times and stepped on his toes twice by the end of the song.

"Who knew Sinatra wrote so many song to dance to." Newt laughed. "I thought it was just love songs for old people to sway and stuff."

Hermann shook his head and rolled his eyes fondly which only made Newt smile wider. The next song started up and Newt's eyes glistened as he smiled up at Hermann.

"Shall we?" Hermann asked, letting a smile grow on his face.

"But of course." Newt laughed a reply, getting ready to dance again. Hermann lead them so they were just restarting the cycle as the vocals came in.

Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight

Hermann spun them as they continued the basic steps. Newt laughed and met his steps with the help of the steadying hand that was firmly guiding him from his waist.

Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight

They continued to dance and Newt miss-stepped on another one of the spins which brought them chest to chest. He laughed some more and they stayed there, continuing to dance chest to chest.

With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearing my fear apart  
And that laugh, wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it?  
Cause I love you  
A-just the way you look tonight

Newt licked his lips and blinked a few times almost as if realizing he was here, he was really here. He was dancing around in warm fuzzy clothes in front of the fireplace with the handsome man who saved him from the storm. He smiled and began to sing along, quietly serenading Hermann.

"And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart  
Lovely, don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm"

Hermann stepped back and spun Newt out of his arms before spinning him back in and swaying with him. Newt continued to sing softly with a smile.

"Won't you please arrange it?  
Cause I love you  
A-just the way you look tonight~"

Hermann suddenly dipped him and Newt's singing was abruptly stopped. His arms were around Hermann's neck where he was clutching onto his shirt. Their faces were inches apart and Newt's breath caught in his throat.

"Hmmm mm mm mm" Hermann hummed. "Just the way you look tonight~" He finished the song and Newt stared up at him, cheeks pink, eyes wide, a surprised smile on his lips.

Hermann touched their noses together and Newt's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned up so their lips met. When they separated they both let out breaths they hadn't realized they were holding and they pressed their foreheads together and just breathed in each other's air.

This was something good.


	10. Chapter 10

"So do you have any other things you wanna do that are straight out of a romance novel?" Newt laughed as he spoke between kisses.

"I'm alright with just this." Hermann replied pulling him closer as he straightened up so they were both standing once again rather than leaning into the strange dip.

"Yeah." Newt nodded. "No yeah, just doing this is good." He agreed, sighing in content. They kissed in the warm glow of the fire and swayed back and forth to the sounds of Frank Sinatra. The smile on Newt's face slowly faded and his brows furrowed as a slight frown became apparent. He quickly shook his head and had a smile back on his face.

"Are you alright?" Hermann asked tilting his head to better look at Newt.

"No yeah I'm fine I just-" He waved his hand in the air and shook his head. "I'm fine." He repeated with a smile. "I'm just being dumb." He smiled again.

"You are not dumb." Hermann said very seriously. "What's wrong, schatz?" He asked softly after a pause. Newt took a moment to admire the softness in Hermann's voice and to feel how his whole body filled with warmth hearing Hermann call him sweetheart.

"I was just thinking about my dad and my uncle." Newt said honestly. "Just hoping they aren't worried or calling me or anything. I mean I'm not supposed to be there yet so they probably aren't worried but it's- it's just weird not to be with them right now." He shrugged. "I mean, you know how it is." He motioned vaguely with his hand.

"I guess I can assume it would feel strange if this is the first time you're breaking tradition." Hermann said pausing for a moment. "With the addition of it being unintentional." He added.

"I mean I've been late before and I'm not even late yet so it's no big deal but it's just weird." He gave a slight shrug and Hermann nodded. "When's the last time, if you don't mind my asking, the last time you spent Christmas with your family?" Newt asked cautiously. Hermann sighed in response and Newt wished he hadn't asked.

"It's been... quite some time." Hermann said after some thought. "Even as a child there wasn't much of a celebration in terms of Christmas. It was just my father showing off and trying to upstage the rest of the family. I was either bragged about and shown off like some type of trophy or used as an example of something holding him back." Hermann spoke slowly as if this wasn't something he'd discussed before. The swaying had stopped.

"I'm-" Newt paused and Hermann looked away. "So sorry." Hermann turned back in shock. "That sounds horrible and I am so sorry you had to go through that alone." He shook his head as he spoke, his eyes soft and full of concern.

"I wasn't completely alone." Hermann immediately tried to make things seem like they hadn't been as bad as he had made them sound. As if he was just being dramatic and hadn't been neglected throughout the entirety of his childhood. "I did have..." He cut himself off, trying to find the right word. "Siblings."

"Oh, do you guys still..." Newt trailed off not wanting to finish the question.

"Talk?" Hermann finished it for him. "No, we don't." He said stiffly.

"I never had a brother or sister." Newt tried to make things lighter. "What was that like?"

"I can't quite say." Hermann replied honestly. "The relationship that we had was irregular to say the least." Newt nodded in understanding and smiled softly, giving his shoulder a small squeeze, as if encouraging him to continue. "We did not bond in the way that most brothers and sisters are expected to so we've never really had a relationship that would compel me to miss them."

"Have you ever spent Christmas with real family?" Newt asked looking up with the same softness as before.

"May I ask what you mean by 'real family'?" Hermann raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the people you love. Your best friends or neighbors or lab parents or whatever. Your real family, like the people you care about and the people that care about you." Newt smiled softly.

"I don't think I have anyone like that."

"That can't be true." Newt shook his head. "Everyone matters to someone." He said firmly. "You matter to me." He added. "And I know I can't be it. You were kind enough to let a stranger into your house during a snowstorm. I know I can't be the only person you've been kind to." He said pointedly. "You can tell me to shut up if I'm wrong but you seem like the kind of person who doesn't realize how much your kindness effects people and how much you mean to the people you interact with." Hermann didn't respond. He couldn't think of how to respond. "Judging by that look alone I'm thinking I'm right. I'm also thinking no one's really brought this up before." He smiled sadly as he searched Hermann's face. "Or someone has..." he trailed off for a moment. "and you didn't believe them."

Hermann pulled back a bit, stepping away. Newt let his hands fall away from Hermann as his face fell. He kept a neutral expression with kindness in his eyes.

"Hermann I-" Newt reached out to touch his arm.

"What makes you think-" Hermann flinched backwards. "What makes you think you know anything about me?" He had his hands curled in front of his stomach as if readying himself to defend against the presence of something unknown.

"I wasn't trying to say I know-"

"You haven't even been here a week and you assume you know me? I matter to you? You've known me for a mere two days."

"I'm just trying to say that-"

"You know nothing about me! You think I'm some wondrously kind person just because I let you in! I could've just as easily left you out in the snow!"

"I know that!" Newt yelled. He had been looking down but he raised his eyes to meet Hermann's and he was blinking back tears. "Of course I know that." He repeated, taking a deep breath. "Yes, you could've just as easily left me out to freeze to death. But," He paused. "But you didn't. You chose to be kind and you chose to open your door and you chose to lead me to your phone and you chose to let me stay the night and you chose to let me eat dinner with you and sit by the fire and sing and dance with you. You chose to show me kindness and warmth. You chose to show me generosity and compassion. So yeah," He swallowed and wiped at his eyes in annoyance. "I've only been here for a few days, but I still care about you and you do matter to me." He said pointedly."I don't want to make this about me but you make it sound so unbelievable that I'd care about you... do you not care about me?"

"Of course I do." Hermann replied immediately shaking his head, taking a step closer. "It's not that people can't care for one another in that period of time it's just that-"

"It's you." Newt finished for him. Hermann closed his mouth then sighed, nodding.

"It's me." He replied quietly.

"You're not unlovable." Newt said suddenly, Hermann looked shocked before a sad soft smile appeared on his face. "And I know that saying won't just suddenly change you mind but it's true." He nodded to himself. "You're a wonderful person." He added. "You're just..." He paused trying to think of the right thing to say. "You're just having a hard time getting to know you." They looked at each other silently for a bit before Newt spoke again. "And I don't know you well but I can say with certainty that you're missing out on a really great guy."

"You're a prat, do you know that?" Hermann laughed, a genuine smile appearing on his face. Newt smiled so wide his eyes were almost closed. Hermann our a hand on his cheek and Newt held it there.

"I know you're insulting me but if it keeps you smiling you can call me old man insults all day." He smiled.

"Old man?" Hermann scoffed, jokingly affronted... well probably jokingly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Yeah." Newt laughed, leaning closer. "Old man." His eyes began to flutter closed as Hermann started leaning in as well. Their noses touched and Newt got ready to close the gap between them when every electric appliance in the house suddenly turned on at once. They both stepped back as the room flooded with sound and light. It was like the whole world started spinning again and they were thrown back into real life. The fantasy was gone; the dreamy haze that had filled the cabin was sucked out of the air and they were back in reality. Everything was real again.

"They must've fixed the power line." Hermann said looking around. He began to turn off everything that wasn't being used in order to conserve energy. They stood silently for a bit after that and soon found they were both looking the same place, the phone.

"I should uh- I should probably call a tow." Newt scratched at the back of his neck as he spoke. He glanced over at Hermann before focusing on the ground.

"And I could check out your car if you'd like." Hermann offered with a nod, looking at the ground as well.

"Yeah I'd..." Newt sighed and nodded. "I'd appreciate that." Neither of them moved. They met each other's eyes and Newt made his way to the phone. He put his hand on the phone and then pulled it back. "Do you know the number for a tow truck near here? Or do you have a phone book or something?" He turned to Hermann and was met with a curt nod.

"Yes I- I know someone." Hermann nodded and Newt handed him the phone.

"Right. Cool." He nodded.

Newt walked back to the fire, which was only half necessary at this point as the heater had already begun to warm the house. He wrapped himself in the blankets, which smelled like Hermann, and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

He didn't want to go.

"Your car should be here in half an hour." Hermann spoke as he entered the room. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"No you've already given me so much I-" He abruptly cut himself off and sighed. He couldn't say what he wanted to. He couldn't say I couldn't possibly ask for more, he couldn't say I already owe you my life, he couldn't say I can't trust myself to leave if I share one more meal with you. So he didn't. He simply pushed back his thoughts and opened his mouth. "I'll probably pick something up on the road." He nodded stiffly.

"Right." Hermann nodded in return. "You could call your family if you'd like." Hermann motioned back towards the phone.

"Nah nah, that's alright." Newt shook his head. He couldn't trust himself to take one more step. Not one step closer.

"Are you sure?" Hermann furrowed his eyebrows. Newt felt his heart stop, or maybe he felt it crack. He couldn't stay but he felt such a deep ache in his chest upon seeing Hermann's face so full of concern.

"Uh yeah." He said finally. "Yeah no I'm sure. They uh- They already think I'm on my way, so it'd be no use just telling em something they think they already know." He waved his hand dismissively and flashed a smile.

"Right." Hermann said again. They stood there silently before being brought back to reality by the ringing phone. Both of them flinched at the sound and they let out uncomfortable chuckles to ease the tension. It didn't work. Hermann was only on the phone for a moment before he reentered the room. "It was my..." He paused. "Friend." He quirked a smile and continued. "Apparently the roads were cleared fairly quickly so he'll actually be here in fifteen minutes."

Newt took a deep breath and nodded. He tried to think of something to say; Cool, nice, rad, awesome, but he couldn't bring himself to sound excited. So he just stood and nodded, staring at the floor. "Right." Newt looked away and then a small sad smile grew on his face. "Hey." He said softly.

Hermann looked over at him and saw he had his hand extended.

"Do you wanna, uh-" Newt stopped himself, smiling. He bowed with dramatic grace and flare, offering his hand. "Excuse me. May I have this dance?" He asked softly. The music had long been gone but the offer still stood.

Hermann took his hand and they hugged each other close, swaying back and forth.

"I'll be home for Christmas." Newt sang softly. "You can count on me, Please have snow and mistletoe, And presents on the tree." He felt Hermann bury his face in his neck and he closed his eyes wanting to savor the feeling of closeness. "Christmas eve will find me, Where the love light gleams, I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams." He sang so incredibly slow, wanting to prolong this last dance as long as he possibly could. "I'll be home for Christmas, You can count on me, Please have snow and mistletoe, And presents on the tree. Christmas Eve will find me, Where the love light gleams, I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams." They continued swaying after he stopped singing.

They stayed swaying in each other's arms until there was a knock at the door; they clung to each other tightly, eyes closed, holding their collective breaths. They let go at the sound of the second knock. Hermann walked to the door and Newt stood still.   
He took a deep breath and gathered up his belongings, which were few. He only had the clothes that he had came in and Hermann's clothes, which he was wearing. He put on his coat and boots and held his clothes in his arms, walking towards the door. Hermann was standing in the doorway, waving at the man in the truck at he drove away.

"So..." Newton took a deep breath. "I should probably figure out what's up with my car." He said mostly to himself.

"We should make sure everything is in working order." Hermann agreed. "For your... safe departure." He added.

"Right." Newt nodded.

"Right."

They didn't speak meet each other's eyes on their way to the car, popping the hood in silence upon reaching it.

"So uh..." Newt bounced from his heels to his toes nervously. He thought maybe if he had something to concentrate on, things wouldn't be so bad. So he bounced. Heel to toe, heel to toe, heel to toe. "Do you know like... car stuff?" Heel to toe, heel to toe, heel to toe. Hermann laughed softly to himself and Newt smiled as he turned to him, stopping his shifting.

Hermann cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, I know..." He paused to meet Newt's eyes and give a small smile. "Car stuff."

"Cool." Newt smiled as he nodded.

"Looks like it's just the battery." Hermann drummed his fingers along the front of the car.

"Soooo..." Newt knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Is it dead?" He offered a guess.

"No, not completely, but after this trip you should definitely consider getting it replaced." Hermann replied, taking a step back. "It should start up if we jump it." They both stood there staring at the engine. "So I'll just go get the cables." Hermann said turning around to move towards his own car.

Newt unlocked his car and threw his stuff in the backseat as Hermann pulled up. The front bumpers of their cars were about half a foot apart where Hermann stopped. He popped his hood and wordlessly hooked up the cables, motioning with his hand for Newt to try the ignition. It took three tries for Peach's little engine to roar to life. Newt let out a small cheer and smiled, clapping his hands together before the realization hit him.

This was it.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermann put away the cables after closing the hoods of both their cars. Newt opened up his door and got out, standing in front of his car. Hermann parked and walked over to him. It was time to say goodbye. They stared at each other. Newt opened his mouth to speak but closed it shortly after, unable to find any words to say what he was thinking. He stared hard at the ground in front of him and tried again.

"I-" He closed his mouth and shook his head. What was he going to say? What could he say? I don't want to go? I've known you for 2 days and I think I'm in love with you? If you asked me to stay I'd drop everything in a heartbeat? "Thank you." He said softly. Hermann nodded.

"It was no trouble." He folded his arms behind his back. Newt nodded and looked at the ground.

"For everything." He added.

"Really, it was no troub-"

"I mean it." Newt had reached out and taken Hermann's hand in his own. "I'm-" He took a deep breath and let it out before meeting Hermann's eyes. "I'm gonna miss you." Hermann opened his mouth to respond but said nothing. Newt nodded and smiled sadly, he understood. He cleared his throat and spoke. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Gottlieb." He said finally.

"A-And you, Professor Geiszler." He stuttered out the beginning almost as if remembering he too could speak. They shook hands and locked eyes with blank faces before Newt smiled brightly, putting his hand in his pocket.

"And hey, if you ever end up in New York..." Newt smiled pulling a paper out of his pocket. "Give me a call." He placed it in Hermann's hand.

"I most certainly will." Hermann nodded. "Oh and my phone number!" He pulled an old nondescript business card from his coat pocket. "Incase anything happens between here and-" He paused, smiling. "and home." He placed the card in Newt's hand. They stared at each other, almost afraid to look away. Their smiles faded and they fell silent again.

"So this is it, huh?"

"I believe it is." Hermann nodded solemnly. Newt hadn't known what he'd expected but it- it wasn't this.

"Well I've never been the best at goodbyes..." He swallowed hard, looking down. "But uh, I- um. I had a really great time here." He nodded, glancing over at Hermann. "I had- I had a really great time with you." He tried to emphasize his point, trying to clarify the reason he was happy. The reason it was breaking his heart to go. He found himself bouncing again. Heel to toe, heel to toe, heel to toe. He stopped.

"As did I." Hermann replied quickly. They met eyes again and Newt had to look away. He didn't trust himself to hold his tongue, not while looking into those eyes.

"I should probably get going." He stepped back and just that one step stabbed at his heart.

"Yes of course." Hermann backed up as well. Newt had the force himself to stand his ground, beg his legs not to move, restrain himself and keep mentally repeating not to follow.

"Uh yeah... I'll see ya." Newt waved and ducked into his car. He watched Hermann walk to the front door and he gripped the steering wheel. Hermann leaned in the doorway, most likely waiting to see him off. Newt started up the car and backed down the hill, catching glimpses of Hermann disappearing into the house. Then he was once again faced with the long empty road.

He couldn't keep himself from looking in the rear view mirror. He took a deep breath as he watched the cabin get smaller and smaller until it disappeared among the trees and snow. He had been driving in silence for about 20 miles before he plugged his phone into the car charger and turned on the radio.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
Next year all our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
Next year all our troubles will be miles away

He switched the station and slid his hands along the steering wheel getting a different grip as he shook his head.

-itten and twice shy  
I keep my distance  
But you still catch my eye  
Tell my, baby  
Do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year  
It doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas! I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you," I meant it  
Now, I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now  
I know you'd fool me again

"Not now, George Michael." Newt sighed, flipping the station again.

I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking abou-

"Christ, you guys." He rolled his eyes, once again changing the station.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go

"Oh my god! Enough!" He shut off the radio and pulled over to the side of the road. He closed his eyes and dropped his head on the steering wheel. A deep breath and a sigh then he was scrubbing his face with his hands and sitting back in his seat. He took Hermann's card out of his pocket and looked over it, flipping it in his hands a few times. He shook his head and put it back in his pocket. Then popped in a CD and started driving.

He had made it about 20 miles again when he stopped for a second time. He pulled up a big snowy hill and parked, picking up his phone. He typed in Hermann's number and swallowed hard.

"You can do this, you can do this, you can do this." He whispered to himself, trying to pump himself up. "Can'tgobacknow!" He hit the call button. He held his breath as it rang.

"Hello?" Hermann's voice sounded smooth and professional and Newt had to remind himself that he did, in fact, have to respond.

"...Hi." Newt let out the breath.

"Newton?" The confusion was apparent in Hermann's voice.

"Uh yeah, it's me."

"Are you alright? Do you need help? Where are you?" His tone immediately turned to concern and Newt could hear him grabbing his keys.

"Yeah I'm good! I'm fine! I'm uh- I'm not quite home yet." He attempted to explain himself.

"Do you know where you are? Describe your surroundings." Hermann spoke calmly but you could hear the concern in his tone. Newt could hear more shuffling from the other end and assumed Hermann was getting in a coat and boots.

"I'm okay. I'm okay and the car is okay and I'm uh-" He tried to think of the right words. "I'm a lot closer than you think."

"Well I'm on my way right now." He heard Hermann fumbling with the door.

"Hermann." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Just come outside." He said shakily. He opened his car door and stepped out into the snow.

"What?"

"I'm outside." Newt started making his way towards the cabin. Hermann stepped outside and stared at him. His mouth fell open and he dropped his phone in the house, running towards Newt.

"What- what are you doing here? Christmas is in two days. Your family-" He was speaking a mile a minute, shaking his head in disbelief.

"My family can wait." Newt interrupted, taking Hermann's hands.

"Newton." He shook his head.

"Hermann." Newt replied firmly. He looked up into his eyes and spoke with purpose. "No one should spend Christmas alone."

"You can't just leave your family."

"I know I can't. I-" He sighed. "Wait." He paused. He moved one hand from where he held Hermann's to gently cup his cheek. "Hermann." He searched his face with eyes full of hope. "Come with me."


	13. Chapter 13

"What?" Hermann had heard him completely clearly but found the proposition completely unbelievable.

"Come with me." Newt said again, now holding Hermann's face between his hands.

"Newton-" Hermann shook his head as he spoke.

"If you come with me then we'll still be able to stay together and I'll get to see my family! You'll get to meet my family!" His eyes shimmered and he smiled like he was the happiest man alive. "You can be a part of a real family Christmas. A part of my real family Christmas." He shook his head as if it was spinning with possibilities. "Hermann, I..." He smiled wider than Hermann had ever seen. "I would love nothing more than to spend Christmas with you."

"And I would love to spend mine with you." Hermann replied immediately.

"Will you come with me?" He asked looking up into Hermann's eyes. His eyes sparkled with the light of 1,000 stars and he was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"I-" Hermann swallowed and blinked, trying to think. Newt lifted his hand up and held it out for Hermann to grab onto. "Yes." He tried to shake his hand and fist bump him but just held his hand tightly and smiled. "Yes!"

"Yes?"

"Yes! Yes, we are going to do this together! We are going to do Christmas together." He spoke hysterically. Newt jumped to his toes and pulled Hermann into a kiss, closing his eyes and throwing an arm around his neck. Hermann kissed back and slid his arm slowly around Newt's waist. They pulled apart and Newt clung onto Hermann's jacket, slightly dazed. "I need to pack." Hermann said suddenly.

"Oh," Newt blinked. "Right, duh." He let go. "Do you want help?"

"I'd appreciate that very much." Hermann nodded. "Now lets get you inside, it's freezing out here and we don't want you catching another cold."

"What are the odds of me getting another cold." Newt rolled his eyes but smiled and watched as Hermann shook his head.

"Just come inside." Hermann cupped his face and caressed his cheek. They pressed their foreheads together and laughed, holding each other close. Hermann took Newt's hand and led him through the door.

"So what do you wanna bring?" Newt asked linking his fingers with Hermann's.

"How long will we be there?" He asked in response. He walked to his room bringing Newt along by their interlocked fingers.

"Just a few days, four at most." Newt shrugged as he followed.

"What do we do... when it's over?" Hermann stopped in front of his dresser and turned to Newt.

"Well we'll-" Newt had been smiling brightly as he started to speak but his smile faltered and disappeared as he found himself unable to complete his thought. "We can just-" He stopped again. "I'll..." He trailed off and his mouth slowly closed. "We can- we can cross that bridge when we get to it." He gave Hermann's hand a gentle squeeze.

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it." Hermann repeated with a nod. He dropped Newt's hand only to start looking through his clothes, choosing what to bring. "Will there be enough room?" Hermann asked over his shoulder as Newt sat on his bed.

"Hmm?"

"Is there room in the house for a stranger?" Hermann asked in clarification.

"There's always room." Newt smiled warmly even though Hermann's back was to him. "And you're not a stranger." He said pointedly, gently placing a hand on Hermann's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before letting go. "I invited you and I want you there." He spoke gently in affirmation. "And they," He took a breath and smiled. "They are going to love you." He laughed softly towards the end. Hermann stayed silent as he picked out clothes. "You wanna know how I know?" Newt asked standing up and walking to Hermann to slowly wrap his arms around his waist.

"How do you know?" Hermann asked leaning into his warmth.

"Because you are handsome," He kissed his cheek. "and charming," A kiss on his jaw. "and intelligent." A kiss on his neck. "You are funny," He rested his chin on his shoulder. "and kind and polite. You are extremely selfless and brave and understanding." He spun Hermann around and they began to sway side to side.

"And you are quite the flatterer." Hermann smiled putting his hand on Newts chin. He smiled and brought their lips together. Newt pulled away and made a face.

"I'm not flattering you I'm telling the truth." He brought their lips back together. "People like me only get to meet people like you once in a lifetime." He spoke soft against his lips.

"People like you?" Hermann raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Yeah, the hopeless romantics who spend their days aimlessly searching for their knight in shining armor." He laughed.

"And the people like me?" Hermann asked leaning forward to close his eyes and press their foreheads together.

"You're knight in shining armor of course." Newt smiled as he spoke quietly. They continued to lazily sway in each other's arms before it dawned upon Hermann that he had to finish packing. The got all his stuff together and started to make their way towards the door.

Hermann stopped and looked around, taking a breath.

"Hey Herms," Newt called him out of his thoughts. "You ready?" He asked with a questioning smile as he threw Hermann's bag over his shoulder.

"I am." Hermann nodded. "I most definitely am." Newt smiled and held out his hand for Hermann to take it. Hermann intertwines their fingers and they made their way out the door. He closed and locked it behind him and Newt blew the house a kiss goodbye. They walked over to Peach and Newt placed Hermann's bag in the backseat, rushing ahead just to open the door for him. Hermann just shook his head and smiled incredulously. "Thank you, Newton." He sighed with a fond look in his eyes.

"My pleasure." Newt bowed, closing the door and going over to the driver's side. "Okay." He put his hands on the steering wheel and turned to meet Hermann's eyes. "Ready to go?"

"I've never been readier." He smiled in response.

"Awesome." Newt started up the car and like a Christmas miracle Peachy started up on the first try. They backed down the hill and he was- they were on the road.


	14. Chapter 14

They started the drive in silence. The radio was off and they were both just wordlessly sneaking glances at one another.

"So uh..." Newt broke the silence, clearing his throat. "What kind of music are you into?" He asked with a smile. The question came out of genuine curiosity along with the thought that the answer would be the deciding factor in his internal debate upon whether or not to play his music. "Other than like, classical or Frank Sinatra."

"Ha Ha Ha." Hermann fake laughed mockingly but had a real smile on his face. "If you must know." He smiled placing his hand on his chest. "I enjoy jazz."

"Hmm." Newt nodded in consideration. "Most of the music I've got in here doesn't really fit in that category but I think I've got something." They were on a straight road so Newt trusted himself to glance at the pile of cds to pick one out. "This isn't an album it's just a bunch of songs I put together, so kinda like a mixed tape but a cd..." He trailed off as he rifled through the mess. "Got it!" He held it up in victory, pushing it into the slot. "Get ready for the musical stylings of the icon Sade." He smiled.

Diamond life, lover boy  
He move in space with minimum waste and maximum joy  
City lights and business nights  
When you require streetcar desire for higher heights

Newt looked over at Hermann to see his reaction only to find him with his eyes closed, a content smile on his face.

No place for beginners or sensitive hearts  
When sentiment is left to chance  
No place to be ending but somewhere to start

Hermann kept his eyes closed and Newt drummed along on the steering wheel. He took a breath and got ready to sing the lyrics he'd memorized.

"No need to ask he's a smooth operatoooor! Smoooooth operaaatooooor, smooth operatoooor, smooooooth operatoooor! Coast to coast LA to Chicago, western maaaaaaale! Across the North and South to Key Largo, love for saaaaaale!" He looked over at Hermann again and found he had an amused smile on his face. They listened to the rest of the song accompanied by some of Newt's 'driving-safe' dance moves. As the song came to and end Newt turned to Hermann. "Ok, Herms listen, I'm not sure if you, a jazz connoisseur, would count this as actual jazz," He smiled. "But I, a fool, on the other hand, most definitely do." Just as he finished speaking the beginning notes to careless whisper came through the speakers. He turned to Hermann with a shit eating grin only to find a completely deadpan expression to which he responded by turning it up.

"I feel so unsure." Hermann sang softly. Newt almost snapped his neck, turning to Hermann so fast he got dizzy. "As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor."

"As the music dies!" Newt replied in tune.

"Something in your eyes~" Hermann sang dramatically in response. They both just just hummed the next part, neither of them knowing the lyrics.

Calls to mind the silver screen And all it's sad good-byes

Then the chorus hit and they turned to each other in unison.

"I'm never gonna dance again! Guilty feet have got no rhythm! Though it's easy to pretend! I know you're not a fooooool!" They sang together. "I shoulda known better than to cheat a friend! And waste the chance that I've been given! So I'm never gonna dance again! The way I danced with yooouu! OH!" They laughed as Newt dramatically belted out the last bit. "So we should probably stop at a hotel at some point, huh?" Newt asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"At some point, yes." Hermann agreed.

"Because it's like a 5 and a half hour drive from Rothenburg to Berlin, so if we split it halfsies then like 2 hours and 15 minutes would be like a good stopping point. Wait, shit. Is that how math works? Hold on..." Newt trailed off and furrowed his eyebrows. "No, yeah, that's how that works. But I'm not gonna be keeping track of minutes and shit so like when if feels like it's been like 2 hours if there's a hotel or something nearby then we can like pull over or whatever." He turned to Hermann. "Sound like a good plan?"

"It sounds perfectly fine to me." Hermann shrugged.

"Oooooh! But also! If we drive more today we have to drive less tomorrow!" Newt pointed out excitedly.

"That's true." Hermann nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! But also if I choose to drive for a really long time that means I have to drive for a long time." He added in annoyance. Hermann couldn't help but smile. "I'll just do it halfsies... or maybe two-thirdsies." Hermann let out a small laugh at that bit. Newt turned down the music and smiled. "Do you love my incredibly professional and scientific vocabulary?"

"I admire your eloquence immensely. I applaud you to no end." Hermann smiled.

"Do you wanna play road trip games?" Newt asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Road trip games?" Hermann raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Like I-Spy!" Newt looked over with a bright smile. "I'll start, I spy with my little eye somethiiiiing... uh white."

"Is it the snow?" Hermann smiled softly.

"Have you been practicing?" Newt laughed.

"You're ridiculous." Hermann scoffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes, failing to hide his genuine smile and fondness from slipping into his tone.

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Isn't it my turn?" Hermann cut him off, smiling.

"Oh please, by all means." Newt motioned for him to continue.

"I spy with my little eye something..." Hermann looked at their quickly changing surroundings. "Something grey?"

"Is iiiiiit the radio?" Newt asked, glancing down.

"No."

"Is it a cd?"

"No."

"Is it... Is it the sky?"

"It is." Hermann confirmed.

"Rad!" Newt celebrated. "Okay now I spy with my little eye something... beautiful." He smiled softly. Hermann turned to him and met his loving gaze before clearing his throat and looking down.

"Is it... me?" He asked softly.

"Nope! It's me! I was looking in the mirror!" He grinned cheekily. He looked over at Hermann's face and busted out laughing. "I was kidding I was kidding, holy shit. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen I just wanted to fuck with you. Man, the look on your face." He continued laughing, wiping away some tears. He turned to Hermann and saw that his expression was still one of slight shock, but softer now, with pink cheeks. "What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm," Hermann let a small laugh escape his lips. "I'm the most beautiful person you've ever seen?" He asked softly.

"Well," Newt glanced over at him and felt his face go red. "Well, yeah." He scratched at the back of his neck, blushing. "I mean... look at you." Both of them were quiet now.

"Newton..." Hermann shook his head.

"What?" Newt fixed his eyes back on the road, his face still full of color. "It's true." He continued. "Come on you're like straight up gorgeous, Hermann."

"Newton." This one sounded more like a warning. The warning of a person who thinks they've caught you in a lie.

"Dude I'm serious." Newt looked over at him, not a hint of humor on his face.

"Well..." Hermann couldn't figure out how exactly to respond. "Well thank you." He was looking out the window.

"Yeah," Newt swallowed. "No problem."


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Herms." Newt broke the silence with a smile. He had only just come up with the nickname but was already incredibly fond of saying it, that and watching the small smile grow on Hermann's face whenever he did so.

"Mhmm." They had been driving for over an hour by that point and Hermann was growing more tired by the minute. Tired and bored.

"Do you uh, wanna play the one word story game?" Newt asked clicking his tongue.

"Hmmm..." Hermann wasn't really paying attention and most likely hadn't actually heard Newton before humming in response. Newt looked over at him and smiled, it was a soft closed mouth smile but the corners of his eyes crinkled and his face felt lighter. Hermann was awake but barely; his eyes were closed and his head was against the window, the movement of the car rocking him and slowly lulling him to sleep. Newt brought his eyes back to the road and started to hum to himself before beginning to sing softly.

"I don't want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart." He sang quietly and assumed that either Hermann couldn't hear him or it would be quiet enough for him to ignore it. "In my heart I have but one desire. And that one is you, no other will do." He glanced over at Hermann and saw that he was still curled up in his 'almost-sleeping' position so he hadn't disturbed him. "I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim. I just want to be the one you love. And with your admission that you'd feel the same. I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me. I don't want to set the world on fire. I just want to start a flame in your heart." Newt cleared his throat and readied his best cowboy impression. He glanced over at Hermann and the lyrics disappeared from his mind.

Hermann was looking at him with soft, tired, half lidded eyes full of unadulterated admiration. That one look almost made Newt's heart stop. His throat got tight and he couldn't think of anything to say, and even if he had there was no way he'd be able to say it.

"I didn't mean to make you stop." Hermann said, that soft look still on his face. Newt was doing everything in his power to try to will himself to speak.

"Uh yeah, y-yeah well uh, it uh- it wasn't you. I mean you didn't- I uh. I just um I don't really know all the lyrics." He chuckled nervously only half lying.

"Hmm." Hermann smiled, humming with a nod.

"I've been thinkin..." Newt trailed off.

"Have you?" Hermann asked playfully.

"I have." Newt smiled. "And I was thinking we should stop somewhere in Leipzig." Hermann nodded.

"That sounds good."

"Alright cool."

"Newton?" Hermann turned to him.

"Yeah?" Newt asked glancing over.

"Will you call your family in Leipzig?" He asked, adjusting his position.

"Yeah, I should probably let em know I'm staying the night and they should expect us tomorrow." Newt nodded.

"Will you tell them about me?" Hermann asked a little quieter. Newt opened his mouth to speak then glanced at Hermann, back to the road, then too Hermann again. This had been what Hermann was actually wondering about. He knew Hermann was nervous about this an recognized that he would have to be careful with what he said next.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked softly. He gave Hermann a moment to respond before speaking again. "Do you want me to say that I'm bringing someone with me or do you think we should keep it a surprise?" He realized the question was easier to answer when he phrased it with options. He made sure to make both sound positive as he didn't want to sway Hermann's decision or make him feel like he was obligated to make a certain choice due to Newt's own preferences.

"I-" Hermann cut himself off, closing his mouth. "I think..." He had tried to start again but trailed off.

"Do you wanna think on it?" Newt asked, looking over at him for a moment. Hermann nodded. "Cool cuz we've got all day. I'm probably gonna end up talking to them before we go to bed." Hermann understood the situation and he got that they were involved romantically in some undefined sort of way and that they had shared a make-shift bed on the floor and that they'd most likely be sharing a real bed in the hotel and at Newton's father's house but still; hearing Newt say 'we', hearing him say 'before we go to bed', it made his heart feel warm.

"Thank you." Hermann smiled. The calm energy was interrupted by Newt's phone ringing.

"Shit. Or I'm gonna end up talking to them right now." Newt said picking up his phone. He glanced over at Hermann and gave him an apologetic smile before answering. "Hey dad!" He said immediately upon picking up. "Yeah I'm good! I'm still on my way!" He smiled as he spoke into the phone. "No yeah I know- Well funny story actually..." He looked over at Hermann who was as pale as a ghost. "I can tell you guys all about it when I get home." He said quickly. "The important part of it is that I'm gonna be a little late. Yeah- Yeah I know- I know dad. Dad, yes. I know- I know what I said. Dad listen I'm not gonna miss Christmas okay! Oh you do not need to knock on wood about that! Ha Ha Ha you're very funny." He rolled his eyes and glanced towards Hermann to see him sitting not-as-nervously but still nervously in his seat. "Dad I'm staying in a hotel tonight but I promise promise promise I'll be home tomorrow okay? Yeah I will. I know. Yeah I love you, I love you too. I know. Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, I love you, bye." Newt sighed after hanging up and turned to Hermann. "Oh boy." He smiled. "That was a lot."

"A surprise then." Hermann offered weakly. Newt looked over at him and smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, a surprise."


	16. Chapter 16

"It feeeeeeels liiiiiiiike we've been driving foreeeevvveeeeeerr. I'm reeeeeaaaally booored and I don't wanna driiiiive anymooore!" Newt sang to himself, writing his masterpiece as he went. "But I guess that's kiiiiinda okaaaay because we're getting close to Leeeiiiiipziiig! Leipzig!" He continued his song. Just then he glanced to the side and saw a sign welcoming him to Leipzig, the city of his song! "Eyyy! Leipzig!" he cheered. "Now we gotta find a hotel, we're just looking for a hotel, we're searching for a hotel, we're on a hotel hunt!" He sang excitedly.

"I've only stayed in here once and I believe I stayed in a place called the Blue? The Rad Blue?" Hermann squinted, trying to remember.

"If that's the real name of the hotel I'm gonna go nuts." Newt laughed.

"Radisson!" He shouted abruptly, startling Newt to the point of him making the car swerve. "The Radisson! The Radisson Blu!"

"Shit uh okay, could you look up directions?" Newt glanced over him. Just driving down main roads with no real sense of direction.

"Okay so it looks like we just have to keep following this road... This is wundtstraße, isn't it?" Hermann looked over at him hopefully. Newt squinted trying to find a road sign.

"Yeah, yes." He smiled, triumphantly.

"Just keep following this road and then when we get to the intersection of Harkortstraße and Karl-Tauchnitz-Straße you're going to make a right onto Karl-Tauchnitz-Straße." Hermann directed from his phone.

"Rad!" Newt smiled as the turn Hermann had mentioned came into view. "What now?"

"Keep following this road, in a bit the street name is going to change to Roßpl and from there it should bring us right to the front of the hotel." Hermann locked his phone at that point and put it down.

"Do you think they take kindly to walk-ins?" Newt smiled jokingly. Hermann looked a bit surprised for a moment then his expression changed to a smile. He let out a small laugh.

"Only one way to find out." Hermann sighed. He and Newt both turned to each other and smiled. Hermann wasn't a very adventurous person, showing up at a hotel unannounced with no plan was not his style. And while Newt was more lax with his planning he had never attempted to show up to a well known hotel let alone one with 4+ stars; he'd crashed at motels and made last minute 'airbnb' or 'innclusive' reservations but never anything like this. They pulled up and a valet walked towards their car. Newt and Hermann grabbed all of the bags and Newt handed over the keys.

"So far so good." He shrugged with a smile. They walked towards the front doors and Newt smiled again as the doors were opened for them. "Oh shiiiiiit." He whispered, leaning over to Hermann as they walked in. "You went here when you were a kid?" He whispered again.

"I don't remember it being this... grand." Hermann spoke as he looked around in awe.

"Oh hold on!" Newt stopped them abruptly in their tracks. "Here," He was rooting around for something in one of his bags. "Put this on." He pulled out two rings and handed one to Hermann. Hermann furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Newt just held the ring out expectantly. "Trust me." He added, seriously. They then made their way towards the receptionist's desk and Newt shot Hermann a wide nervous grin before taking a breath and approaching, holding Hermann's hand and pulling him along.

"Hi!" Newt smiled cheerfully.

"Hello there!" The receptionist smiled just as cheerfully. "Is there anything I can help you two with?" She asked twisting side to side in her little swivel chair.

"Yes actually! I think there is!" He smiled with a hopeful look in his eyes. "My fiance and I," He held up their interlocked fingers, showing off the rings. "Had reservations at a hotel a little ways down from here but they had some crazy thing happen with their system and they accidentally booked another couple for the same room!" He said in a shocked and exasperated tone.

"My goodness! That's terrible!" The receptionist matched his energy.

"Isn't it?" Newt shook his head. "At this point I think you can see our situation." He said with a sigh. "I know it's absurd to ask at this point but would you by any chance have any rooms still available?" Newt asked with an anticipating smile.

"I'm not sure if we do." She smiled sympathetically. Newt frowned and nodded in understanding. "But!" She added quickly. "But I can look!" She held a finger up as if asking for their patience and used the other to quickly look through the computer. "Oh my gosh!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. "Okay listen!" She smiled brightly up at them.

"Listening!" Newt smiled, bouncing onto his toes.

"I've got you guys a room!" She smiled doing a little dance in her chair. "And!" She drummed her fingers on her desk. "It's the honeymoon suite!" She squealed.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much!" Newt grabbed onto Hermann's arm with his free hand and shook him lightly.

"Oh!" She smiled again. "And I think I can get you two a discount." She then put her hand to the side of her mouth and lowered her voice. "But we've gotta keep it between us." She said with a wink. Newt smiled and nodded, winking and pretending to lock his lips with an imaginary key. Hermann just watched as they interacted in complete awe. "Alrighty." She stood up, flattening out her skirt. "Don't you two go anywhere I'll be right back with your keycard." She walked into the room behind her desk.

"Isn't she an peach?" Newt turned to Hermann smiling as he looked at the door where she disappeared. He didn't wait for a response before continuing to speak. "What a sweetheart." He shook his head, still smiling.

"Okie dokie!" She reappeared. "Here you go!" She smiled, handing over the card.

"Thank you so so much!" Newt took the key and grabbed her hand, holding it in both of his shaking it in gratitude.

"No problem, Sweetpea! You two are going to be on the 8th floor." She laughed, batting her hand dismissively. "Do y'all need help with your bags?" She tilted her head to the side and pointed towards the three bags Newt was holding.

"Oh no we're fine. Thank you so much though." He smiled, glancing over at Hermann to make sure he didn't just deny Hermann help if his bags were too heavy. Hermann was also smiling apparently needing no assistance.

"Well then," She sat back down in her chair. "I hope y'all enjoy your stay."


	17. Chapter 17

Newt looked at the key card and and read the room number. "So we are in room A-235." Newt made a face in confusion. "They must have a weird numbering system." He shrugged as they walked towards the elevator. Newt pressed the button and they waited, watching the little dial above the elevator slowly move down as it made it's descent from floor to floor. The elevator opened and it was empty. They walked in and Newt pressed the button for the 8th floor. Newt swayed a bit to the elevator music. "So do you wanna get room service or go out to eat?" Newt asked still swaying.

"What?" Hermann blinked as if just being brought out of his thoughts.

"For dinner dinner tonight." Newt clarified. "Do you wanna get room service or go out?" He asked looking over at Hermann. The elevator doors opened and Newt walked out, putting his arm out to make sure the elevator doors wouldn't close on Hermann.

"I have no aversion to either." Hermann said dismissively.

"Me either but do you have a preference?" He asked looking at the numbers on each door trying to find theirs.

"It would be... nice to go out." Hermann found himself twisting his ring around his finger. It fit strangely well considering it wasn't meant for him.

"Then we'll go out." Newt nodded. "Nice!" He walked to their door. "Now let's see what this honeymoon suite is all about." He raised his eyebrows and winked suggestively. Laughing at the face Hermann made in response. He slid the card into the slot on the door and pushed it open.

"Oh~" Hermann's eyes went wide and he tried to find the words that were floating elusively in the back of his mind. "It's very..."

"Romantic?" Newt raised and eyebrow, looking in. There were red rose petals leading from the door onto the bed. "Oh boy." He laughed. He flicked on the light and it illuminated the rest of the room. "Oh man." He laughed again getting a better look at everything.

They entered the room and Newt threw his bags to the side, flopping back on the bed. As he landed the petals floated up due to the force of the jump. He laughed as he was showered in rose petals. He turned his head to the side and saw Hermann still standing in the doorway. Hermann was just staring at him, his big brown eyes soft and wide his expression gentle.

"What?" Newt laughed, blowing a rose petal off his face. Hermann didn't answer, still just watching him. "What?" He laughed again pushing himself up so he was leaning back on his elbows. Hermann just shook his head as he entered the room. He dropped his bags in the doorway and kicked the door closed behind him as he started walking towards Newt. A smile broke across his face and he jumped onto the bed. Newt laughed and let out a surprised shriek smiling as he rolled to give Hermann room to land.

The rose petals once again flew through the air, floating around them as they laughed. They laughed long and hard their faces turning pink as they ran out of breath. Hermann moved so he was above Newt, brushing flower petals away from his face. Their laughing slowly subsided as they looked at each other taking deep breaths to steady their heart rates. They kept smiling, gazing into each other's eyes. Newt let the last few hums of a chuckle leave him and he licked his lips, panting slightly. He kept smiling softly as his gaze flickered from Hermann's eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes. Hermann breathed in short stunted breaths but smiled down at him nonetheless, swallowing as he watched Newt's eyes. His eyes shifted to Newt's lips and he watched as they parted slightly. He hadn't realized how pink those lips were, had they always been this pink? They were round too and more full than Hermann had remembered. He hadn't realized how intensely he'd been studying Newt's mouth until he saw Newt start to nervously chew at his bottom lip.

He met his eyes and saw that his cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were half lidded with wide blown pupils. They locked eyes and Hermann quickly dipped down and brought their lips together. Newt's eyes snapped shut and he immediately pushed up to meet Hermann halfway. The result was a rough bump of their mouths that they both seemed to find humorous. Newt laughed as they kissed, making Hermann laugh as well. Their mouths met between giggles and smiles as the clumsily tried to kiss each other. They were both laughing so hard that one attempted kiss only made it to the corned of Newt's mouth, making him throw his head back on the pillow laughing. He covered his face which was a mix of pink and red and slowly calmed his breathing, peeking through his fingers to see Hermann was trying to stop laughing too. Newt pushed himself up and Hermann did as well so they were both sitting and facing each other.

"Usually I think I'd be upset if I tried to kiss someone and they laughed." Newt was laughing even then as he tried to speak.

"You're laughing too." Hermann smiled, pushing Newt playfully.

"I said usually. I'm definitely not upset now." Newt leaned forward moving as if he was a punching bag and the momentum of Hermann's push brought him back around. He stayed leaning close and brought a hand up to Hermann's cheek. Hermann took his hand and placed a kiss on his palm. "Dude." Newt ducked his head down and covered his face blushing. Hermann laughed and ducked down so they were looking at each other again. He smiled at Newt's red face and leaned in to press their lips together. Newt closed his eyes and let Hermann kiss him, kissing back and tilting his head to the side. He pushed himself up so he was kneeling, not breaking the kiss. He put his hand back on the side of Hermann's face and placed the other on the back of his head as he ran his fingers through his hair. Hermann's hands found a resting place around Newt's waist. One on his back, holding him close and the other just gently gripping his side. Hermann pulled him closer by his waist and they broke apart taking deep heaving breaths. Smiles grew across both of their faces and Hermann pushed Newt back so he was laying down and Newt reached up, pulling Hermann down on top of him by the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe," Hermann panted. "Maybe we should order room service instead." Newt looked at him in confusion for half a second before the little lightbulb in his brain turned on. A wide grin spread across his face and he laughed, pulling Hermann down into a kiss. They kept kissing, growing more passionate by the second before Newt made a small sound in protest. Hermann pulled back and Newt immediately started taking off his jacket, throwing it to the side of the bed followed by his shirt which Hermann helped him with. Newt moved in for another kiss but stopped at Hermann's opened mouth expression.

"Are you good?" He asked slightly concerned. Hermann nodded, not tearing his eyes away from Newt's chest.

"Yes... I'm quite alright." Hermann swallowed. "I just didn't expect..."

"Oh, the tattoos." He laughed, looking down at himself. "I didn't realize you hadn't seen them yet." He saw Hermann's mouth was still slightly open and he continued. "Yeah I get mixed reactions." He smiled nervously. "They're not for everybody." He scratched the back of his neck. "It's cool if you-mmph!" He was cut off by Hermann's lips on his.

"You look gorgeous." He said holding Newt's head in his hands. "and I have a feeling," He licked his lips. "They don't end here." He placed a hand on Newt's hip and tugged at his waistband. Their eyes met and they were on each other again.


	18. Chapter 18

They were curled up in the bed watching Star Trek reruns on the tv. They had sat the pillows up against the headboard and were wrapped in the fluffy warm hotel blankets. "I shouldn't have eaten so much." Newt groaned as he pushed his face further into Hermann's neck. Hermann petted his hair and only hummed in response. "But it was so good." He continued. Hermann nodded at that with another hum of agreement. "What about you, did you eat enough?" Newt looked up at Hermann even though his head was resting on his shoulder.

"I did." Hermann nodded still running his fingers through Newt's hair.

"Okay." Newt closed his eyes, nuzzling his face back into Hermann's neck. "Hey," He said quietly. "What time is it?" He finished with a yawn. He glasses had been long abandoned on the nightstand and he was far too comfortable to even think about putting them back on.

"It is..." Hermann squinted at the cable box. "9:54."

"Seriously?" Newt asked tiredly. "It's not even that late, why am I so tired?" He asked mostly to himself, yawning again causing Hermann to yawn as well.

"I can think of one reason." Hermann said cheekily causing Newt to bat at his chest.

"Shut up." Newt laughed. Hermann smiled at him and his expression became gentle again.

"You've had a long day." He said softly, now twirling curls in Newt's hair around his fingers.

"Hmm." Now it was Newt's turn to him in response. "You wanna go to bed?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Sleeping sounds wonderful." Hermann smiled softly, kissing Newts forehead. Newt yawned and pulled of his shirt and pants revealing the Godzilla boxers that Hermann had already tried to make fun of him for. Hermann kept a sweater on with his shorts as he was made cold very easily. Newt snuggled up behind him and threw an arm around his waist, pulling him closer that way. Hermann smiled, tracing to designs on Newt's arm as it was wrapped around him.

"Is this okay?" He mumbled into the back of Hermann's neck.

"Yes." Hermann said simply, shimmying a little so they were pressed closer together and he could feel Newt's warmth all across his back.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a big day." He nuzzled into Hermann's neck again.

"Mhmm." Hermann hummed in agreement. "You should rest now." He added softly. He felt Newt smile a bit on the back of his neck and he smiled as well. Smiling, they both fell asleep.

In the morning they were both wrapped in each other's arms facing each other. Hermann awoke first he let himself lay there and admire Newt as he slept. His face was soft and much more relaxed and his eyelashes were long and thick, casting a small shadow over his cheeks. Hermann smiled to himself before snuggling closer and pulling Newt further into his chest. They lay like that for a bit, Hermann almost fell asleep again before he felt Newt begin to stir. The steady in and out of Newt's breaths changed and he felt Newt burry his face impossibly further into his chest. He smiled to himself and began to run his fingers through Newt's bedhead. Newt pulled his face away to look at Hermann and a sleepy smile grew across his face. He shifted a bit and stretched his arms with a yawn.

"Good Morning, Sunshine." He leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Hermann's. Eskimo kisses were something he always saw people cringe at and laugh about when making fun of lovey dovey couples but it was so nice to feel so warm and close and soft all snuggled up with someone. Hermann let out a small laugh and pushed some hair away from his face.

"Good morning." He smiled rubbing his thumb back and forth across his cheek. They just lay there, smiling softly at each other for a while. Admiring the way one another looked in the soft warm glow of the sunlight streaming through the curtains.

"Shit dude." Newt sighed, smiling.

"What?" Hermann eyed him curiously.

"You're fucking beautiful." He shook his head still smiling. Hermann's mouth opened in shock but he slowly closed it.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Don't thank me." Newt smiled wider. "Thank you, I'm the one who gets to look at you." He grinned.

"Newton, don't be ridiculous." Hermann shook his head as his face start to grow warmer.

"I'm not." Newt defended. "You're just gorgeous."

"Newton." Hermann made a disbelieving face.

"You are." He pushed him. "You really haven't noticed? Do you own any mirrors at all?" Newt laughed. "Like hello!" He waved a hand in front of Hermann's face. "We've got a dime out here."

"A dime?" Hermann asked incredulously as he began to laugh.

"Means you're a 10/10, Stud." Newt winked.

"Stud? You truly are delusional." He shook his head.

"Oh am I?" Newt raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, handsome." Newt rolled away before Hermann could respond. "Come on, good lookin, we gotta start getting ready."

"Newton it's 7:00am." Hermann shook his head. "Yeah but I wanna shower." Newt stretched as he walked towards the bathroom. "And you wanna get breakfast before we go, right?" He called out as he turned on the shower. Herman grumbled something along the lines of 'I suppose' as he pushed himself out of bed.

Hermann brushed his teeth while Newt showered and readied some clothing to wear after he showered. Newt came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a toothbrush in his mouth. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out boxers and jeans, pulling those on before spitting his toothpaste into the sink. Newt was still shirtless with wet hair as he started to get his things together. He glanced over his shoulder to find Hermann watching him.

"You should take a picture, it'll last longer." He winked. Hermann scoffed in response.

"I was simply admiring the artwork, Newton." Hermann said as he began to walk over. "I especially like this." He placed a hand on Newt's chest and slowly started to trace along the lines of the tattoo. Newt shivered at the lightness of his touch it felt almost ticklish. He then trailed his hand downward until he was dipping towards the button of his jeans. "It suits you." He smiled as he removed his hand and patted Newt's hip twice, walking towards the bathroom to take his shower. Newt stood there frozen as the door closed only the click of the lock bringing him back to reality. He shook his head and grabbed a shirt and socks from his bag. Hermann showered fairly quickly and they were ready to check out and get breakfast by 8:00.


	19. Chapter 19

"You wanna try get breakfast at the cafe across the street?" Newt asked motioning towards the building ahead. Hermann just looked over at it with a nod and took his hand as they waited for the cars to pass so they could cross. They crossed quickly and opened the door, their entrance being announced by the sound of a small bell.

"Hiya!" The guy at the counter greeted them as they approached. "I'm Matt, can I get you fellas anything?" He asked with a smile. Newt looked at Hermann and shrugged. Hermann shook his head.

"Uhhh..." Newt looked back and forth from Hermann to the barista. "Is there anything you would recommend?"

"Do you like scones?" Matt asked with a smile.

"I do like scones." Newt perked up.

"Well I've got some good news!" He said cheerfully. "We have the best blueberry scones!" He spoke with confidence.

"That is good news! I'll have one of those then!" He smiled. "What about you, Herms?" He shoulder bumped him, their fingers still interlocked.

"I'll have the same." He said with a nod.

"Awesome. Can I get you two any drinks?" Matt asked tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Could I have a small coffee?" Newt asked with a smile.

"Yup and all of our sugar, milk, cream, etc. is trigger over there." He pointed at a little station behind them.

"And may I ask what teas you have?" Hermann asked as Newt began to swing their hands back and forth.

"Sure! We've got peppermint, peach, earl grey, camomile, passion fruit, and a few others I can't remember off the top of my head." He laughed.

"Earl grey please." Hermann smiled.

"Nice." The man nodded. Alright that'll be," Matt paused to type some thing into the system. "$8.14." He said with a nod. Newt and a Hermann both went for their wallets.

"I got it." Newt put his hand up and partially blocked Hermann from the counter as assurance he wouldn't pay and handed him a ten.

"Alrighty then," He handed Newt his change. "I will be right back with your drinks and scones."

"He was so nice and helpful!" Newt smiled dropping the change in the tip jar.

"He was." Hermann nodded in agreement.

"This place is pretty cool." Newt turned around to look at their surroundings, still holding Hermann's hand. "Feels cozy." He smiled and did a little shimmy. Hermann hummed in agreement. Hermann turned to look over at Newt and saw that Newt was looking at him as well. "Are you excited?" Newt asked with a small smile.

"For the scones?" Hermann asked in confusion.

"No." Newt laughed, shaking his head. "To y'know do Christmas and stuff, to meet my family." Newt smiled nervously. Hermann's face softened and he smiled as well.

"I've never wanted to do anything more." He said softly, leaning in and pressing a small kiss on Newt's forehead.

"Oh my god." Newt whispered to himself, covering his face. Hermann was just so honest and sweet and just so incredibly adorable and romantic and Newt's heart couldn't take it. He heard Hermann laugh softly as he covered his face but oh god his laugh was just so cute too.

"Here are your scones." Matt placed a bag on the counter. "And I will be right back with your coffee and your tea." He added.

"Thank you."  
"Thank you." Newt and Hermann replied in unison.

"Aww." Newt grabbed on Hermann's arm and did a little jump, smiling up at him. "Jinx!" He laughed. "You owe me a coke!"

"I am not buying you that garbage." Hermann said only glancing over at him. Newt only laughed and continued to swing their hands back and forth.

"Your Earl Grey tea." The man placed a steaming cup of tea on the counter. "And your coffee." He placed the coffee cup next to it.

"Thank you." Hermann nodded politely.

"Yes, thank you so much." Newt smiled, picking up their cups. They headed to a booth by the window and sat across from each other holding hands. Newt intertwined their legs under the table and sipped his coffee before making a face.

"Is there a problem?" Hermann smiled at Newt's expression.

"I didn't put any sugar or anything in it." He said sticking his tongue out.

"Is it too bitter?"

"It's fine." Newt took another sip and made the same face. "It's fine." Hermann raised an eyebrow in amusement and shook his head. "Hey." Newt started to scootch along the perimeter of the table. "I'm moving to your side of the booth." He curled up next to Hermann.

They intertwined their fingers once again and Newt rested his head on Hermann's shoulder. Hermann lifted their interlocked fingers and kissed Newt's hand. They drank their tea and coffee in silence and just relaxed to the quiet sounds of the café. Newt found himself dozing off before he took a breath and stretched. He and Hermann had finished their drinks and scones by that point.

"You ready to head out?" Newt asked with a yawn. Hermann nodded and stretched a bit as well. They threw away their cups and bag and were immediately woken up by the freezing wind as they opened the door. They no less than sprinted to the car before cranking the heat up and taking off. Back on the road. "Dude, in two hours we're gonna be at my dad's house." He smiled, tapping his fingers on the wheel. He looked over at Hermann with a grin. "In two hours we're gonna be doing Christmas stuff and junk!" He said excitedly. "I'm so excited!" He smiled driving only a teensy bit over the speed limit.

"What are they like?" Hermann asked with a soft smile.

"My dad and uncle?" He asked glancing over at Hermann to see him nod. "They're..." He paused to think moving his head side to side before laughing. "They're a lot like me actually- well I'm a lot like them." He smiled. "They're definitely where I got my sense of humor." He laughed again. He saw that Hermann was smiling which only made him smile more. "This is gonna be so much fun!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. Oh my god Hermann oh my god." Newt was staring straight ahead as he drove. "Holy shit. Oh my god. Hermann we're almost there! Oh my god!" He was beaming as they made another turn.

"Newton." Hermann laughed, grabbing the door handle as they screeched around a turn. Newt's eagerness was endearing but also frightening as his driving was becoming erratic.

"I know I know! I'm just really excited!" He laughed, slowing down. "Oh my gosh!! Hermaaaaann!! This is my neighborhood! This is my neighborhood! We're almost there!" He was leaning forward in his seat. "Are you ready?" He asked excitedly practically jumping up and down in his seat.

"I..." He turned to Newt and smiled contemplating his reply. "I hope so." He smiled nervously. He was nervous and excited, holding his hands in his lap holding them in anticipation.

"Well don't worry about a thing." He said reassuringly. "Everything is gonna be great. They're gonna love you." He reached a hand out for Hermann to hold. Newt pressed the hand gently to his lips in a kiss and squeezed it gently.

"Do you really think so?" Hermann couldn't help but ask. He looked down nervously.

"Of course I do." Newt have his hand another squeeze. "We're heeeerrreeee!" He practically sang as they pulled up to a small house. As soon as the car pulled in the front door swung open. Newt honked the horn as he watched his dad exit the house. "Dad!!" He yelled getting out of the car. He ran and hugged his dad picking him up and squeezing him in a tight hug.

"Newton! How's my boy?" His dad hugged him close and ruffled his hair. They hugged tightly, laughing with their eyes closed.

"I'm good! I'm great! How are you?" He was smiling insanely wide.

"I'm doing wonderful, now what took you so long?" Newt opened his mouth to speak but was picked up from behind in another hug.

"Uncle Illia!" He laughed hugging the arms that were around him. Hermann stayed in the car unsure of what to do. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too kiddo!" He called him that even though Newt hadn't been a child fro at least 15 years. "Let's get inside." When Newt stopped laughing he met Hermann's eyes through the windshield and jogged back to the car.

"One second." He called over his shoulder. He opened the car door and sat down. "Hey," he breathed. "What's going on, Herms?" He asked softly.

"I'm not sure what to do." Hermann said honestly.

"Well um," Newt licked his lips. "How about you help me carry the bags in and I introduce you." He suggested with a shrug.

"But how will you introduce me?" Hermann asked wringing his fingers.

"Hey this is Hermann he's my... uh." He looked up at Hermann cautiously. "He's uh, my..." He looked down trying to think. "How do you want me to introduce you?"

"Is it too early to say..." He looked down and Newt took his hand, smiling reassuringly. "Boyfriend?" He finished, blushing.

"I'm okay with it." Newt said quietly, his cheeks turning pink.

"As am I." Hermann nodded with a smile.

"Right. Cool. Let's get these bags." He smiled, grabbing at all their bags. "And remember." He smiled before they got out. "We're a team, we've got this." Hermann nodded with a smile. They exited the car and started walking towards the door where Jacob and Illia were waiting.

"What's the name of your handsome companion over here." Newton's father smiled extending his hand to Hermann, shaking it firmly. Newt covered his face in embarassment at his fathers greeting. "Jacob Geiszler, pleasure to meet ya."

"Hermann Gottlieb, And sir the pleasure is all mine." Hermann smiled charmingly trying not to laugh at Newton's obvious embarrassment.

"Illia Geiszler," Illia stuck his hand out for a shake as well. "I'm the rascal's uncle." He ruffled Newt's hair with his other hand to Newt's obvious dismay.

"Hermann Gottlieb." Hermann repeated shaking his hand as well. "Wonderful to meet you."

"So uh Dad, Uncle Illia, Hermann is my boyfriend." Newt smiled with a bit too much teeth looking between them nervously.

"Boyfriend..." Jacob raised an eyebrow in question. "So is this guy the reason your late?" He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Oh no. Definitely not." Newt waved his hand. "But that's a funny story though. Hermann is actually the only reason I could be here right now." Newt said bumping Hermann with his shoulder.

"Would you mind sharing?" Illia laughed, raising his eyebrows as he eyed Hermann trying to deduce the story.

"Yeah but let's get inside first." Newt nodded to the door. "It's chilly out here." He added as they started to walk. He hip bumped Hermann as they walked accidentally making him stumble a bit. "How ya doing so far?" He whispered as they made their way towards the door.

"I'm alright." Hermann smiled. They shared a quick kiss and entered the house. "Your family is lovely." He said softly making Newt smile brighter than the sun itself. That smile made his heart stop in his chest.

"You sure?" Newt asked softly. He smiled gently and looked at him inquisitively.

"Yes." Hermann nodded. "I am... quite sure."

"And hey." He stopped to drab Hermann's wrist. They were standing in the doorway underneath some not so inconspicuously placed mistletoe. "Merry Christmas." He leaned in and and met Hermann's lips both of them closing their eyes.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
